Unexpected Love
by Ritter Sport
Summary: It's Serenas' 5th year at Hogwarts, yet still she hasnt confessed her feelings to a certain boy ofr over the 5 years she knew him. Being the Schools Outcast and Odd Girl is very hard for her, but this year thing will change drastically for Serena. UPDATE!
1. The School's outcast

~*~*~*~ Ummm, I'm back?! Hehehe...Okay..I am S-O-R-R-Y!!! *Makes a puppy dog face* I hope you can forgive me..*goes on the knees* Phu-leze!!! I am sooo SORRY!! It's just that I am literally buried in homework and schoolwork *a picture flashes by with Elisabeth-chan squashed under tons of papers and books* Hehehe..Gomen to all those who waited for a new chapter from the other stories..but I promise that SOMETIME SOON a new chapter of FAND and Wizards in Japan at the Magic Room will be out soon!!!! But now, I want to give you guys a NEW, yes brand new story!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahaha..after the countless hours in school ( 10 to be exact..that everyday..Monday to Friday..I Know..It's TORTURE!) my over worked mind came up with another wonderful story!!!!! Yes!!!! Yes!!!! Yes!!!!!! And of course my ever loving couple Harry/Usagi are the leads...thehehehe!!! I know .. I am brilliant!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, belongs to JK Rowling and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeushi... I do not own anything!!! I do own the plot!!!! So there! *Sticks out tongue!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few authors notes: *Takes a deep breath* Sailor Moon NEVER happened!! Sailor Moon was never found..There are no Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess was never found! This does not agree with the Sailor Moon time line at all. BUT! The Silver Millennium did happen.only everyone died..But don't worry the Moon Princess will be found ^_^ (Just without her protectors ...or may be not...who knows..hehehe) and before I forget... Serena (I'm sticking with the English name for this story) has been going to Hogwarts ever since she was eleven..she is just the very shy type and doesn't mingle very well with her fellow students..That's all and Thank you!!  
  
PS: If you feel that you are confused then e-mail me and I will clear your mind!  
  
Ages:  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione: 16 Serena: 16 Malfoy and his gang: 16 Teacher: I do not want to think about it..  
  
* This is Serena and Harry's 15 year at Hogwarts. I have altered the age a bit so that they can be more mature in a way! (Hehehe!^_~) So, you have to be 12 to be a first year.. and so on and so forth...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" The Schools outcast "  
  
  
  
Serena Moon sighed as she entered the Great hall of Hogwarts with some of her fellow Gryffindor 5th years. She walked slowly towards their long house table vaguely listening to the small talks between friends about what they did during their summer. Taking a seat in one of the many empty seats by the table, she cast her eyes down at the table. Even tough she was very excited for the year to start she couldn't help but feel down as always. She glanced to her right to see the many Gryffindors chatter happily away with their friends about their summer vacation. 'Friends,' thought Serena dryly. That's what's always been missing her for her past years at Hogwarts. She doesn't have that tight group of friends that everybody else has around her. She usually was the outsider, the little blond shy girl, who was always very quiet and polite to everybody. Sure she talked to people.. but not that often. She was plainly too shy and too...odd. People would think her as odd because of her shyness and her not mingling with her classmates. Because they knew she was an orphan.  
  
'I hate it when people think that way,' thought Serena bitterly placing her head in her right hand and leaning on the table with her elbow. From birth on Serena was an orphan, for her 16 years of life she lived with her 'Aunt' Ilene. Her 'Aunt' told her that one evening she found a baby Serena at her doorstep and ever since then she lived with her adoptive 'aunt'. 'There are so many other children here at Hogwarts who don't have parents but still can gain great friends...then why am I so different?' she asked herself. 'Because you like to be by yourself..smile for a change...don't frown..and quit daydreaming!' answered her inner self. Serena sighed again as she received that answer and gave up questioning and concluded that she was just plainly friendless for life.  
  
Serena was quite a really pretty girl, with her long beautiful hair usually done in a single French braid that almost reached the ground. She was really that tall for a 5th year but she sure was beautiful. She has the most mesmerizing beautiful cerulean blue eyes and baby smooth skin. And she had a perfect figure as any girl. This could have attracted many guys and she could have made many great friends, if she wouldn't be so shy and so isolated from everyone else. And she usually kept her eyes on the ground and stayed quiet most of the time. It would be really seldom to hear her speak in a group.  
  
The hall gradually filled with students and the air filled with loud buzzing of excited chatter from the students. Serena looked around herself to find that some seats beside her were not occupied at all by students instead her fellow Gryffindors always looked for another place to sit and not sit next to the 'Odd Girl'. Serena frowned, she felt a painful sting in her heart but quickly shoved it away as she always did and continued to read. She absent-mindedly played with the sliver necklace around her neck. It had a pendant dangling on it with a beautiful crystal in it. the crystal would shine with multi-colors when placed under the sun. She had that necklace ever since she could remember she had it. Her aunt told her that she Necklace with her when she was a baby. Serena guessed that it was from her real mother, whoever she was. She really doesn't know who her real mother is. There was no note telling who the mother is as her aunt found her one cold evening. Just a small note written in beautiful silver text telling the name of the baby, Serena Moon. When her aunt did a research, to find Serena's birth Mother they found not a single person with the family name Moon. So Serena was left motherless for her whole life not knowing anything at all about her true family.  
  
Serena sighed again, trying to clear her mind a bit from what she was thinking. It would be too painful to think about such things. She faintly registered the seat beside her was already occupied and the two seat across her as well. When she looked who sat beside her, she recognized the person immediately. Hermione Granger, a fellow 5th year sat beside her, avidly talking to the two boys sitting across of them, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley also both 5th years as well. The only three people who were usually quite polite to her.  
  
"I am so excited for this year! We are going to take the O.W.L.S.! Isn't that exciting!" exclaimed Hermione unusually excitedly. "And you know me, I have read ALL of our books over the summer in preparation for our OWLS, you know how much they can affect our future if we pass these tests?" she added in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Gees, Hermione, term hasn't started yet and you already read all our books. If you don't take it slow, your head will explode. Look, I can see over the summer how your head has grown," said Ron teasingly finding it totally unnecessary to read ALL the books.  
  
Hermione had the decency to blush but quickly opened her mouth to give back a hot comment. "We'll see who will pass the OWLS and who doesn't! Don't come to me when you need help in learning!"  
  
"Hmpf!"  
  
"Hmpf to you too!"  
  
Harry sighed as he listened to his two best friends have another one of their famous quarrels. He turned his attention to the person sitting across of him and recognized the person then none other that the shy girl. Serena Moon. She was currently watching the small war between Hermione and Ron with a silent expression. It was after a while a small smile, that Harry not saw very often, appeared on her delicate face. In Harry's opinion she wasn't odd at all to him of what he had heard. He learned that Serena shared the same fate as he did. Parentless. Both of them shared much in common, they were found on the doorsteps. But Harry still has relatives, he lives with his Uncle and aunt and his cousin where as Serena lived with her adoptive Aunt and doesn't have any relatives at all. He continued to stare at her as she slightly smiled, somewhat she found it funny to see Hermione and Ron quarreling. A smile that Harry didn't see very often at all, and it somewhat made him feel different when he saw the shy, isolated girl change her facial feature from always frowning to a small delicate smile. As if sensing that someone was watching her, Serena turned and faced Harry. Upon seeing him she gave a startled expression, as if being caught or something. She started to blush and look away from him.  
  
"Hi Serena," said Harry smiling at a blushing Serena.  
  
Ron and Hermione immediately stopped quarreling and both turned their attention towards Serena and Harry.  
  
"Hi Serena, how are you?" asked Hermione smiling brightly at the shy girl she always knew beside her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry we didn't see you there. Hi! So how was your summer?" asked Ron totally oblivious of what he had said, what effect it would give to Serena.  
  
'Of course you wouldn't care to see me there,' thought Serena dryly. She turned her face and managed a small smile, still there was still a sad note in her smile and her eyes. "Hi there too," she said slowly. "I'm fine thank you," she added rather slowly.  
  
"That's good to hear! So are you excited about our O.W.L.S.?" asked Hermione eagerly.  
  
Serena cast her eyes down at the table. She was surprised to get the sudden attention and all, because before people didn't mind her at all. "I guess..." she mumbled slowly.  
  
"Ah, don't mind her Serena. She all hyped for those bloody exams," said Ron rolling his eyes at Hermione.  
  
Hermione just stuck out her tongue at Ron before getting out one of their many huge books.  
  
"It's great to see you again," said Harry, smiling brightly at Serena.  
  
Serena blushed bright red as she heard his words. She tried to calm herself a bit, her heart was going a mile a minute. She quickly bowed her head a bit and tried to calm her feelings. 'Remember he doesn't like you...you are just another ordinary person...you cant really love him...' she heard mind say to her. it's true, for the past years she had been at Hogwarts, she felt strongly towards this green eyed boy. but she never told anybody her feelings towards Harry knowing that she would only be laughed at and made fun of. She didn't dare to tell Harry that she loved him, in fear of rejection and she knew that he would only look at her as the 'Odd Girl'. 'Just remember, the Odd girl doesn't fall in love..'  
  
Serena sighed in heartache, but forced a small smile on her tender lips, enjoying her feelings towards Harry. She turned her attention to Harry, only to find him staring at the Teachers Table. Serena felt her heart plummet down into her stomach; again she was forgotten by Harry. Sighing yet again, Serena turned her attention like everybody else at the front where now many 1st years were lined up to become sorted into their respective houses. She noticed the three-legged stool up front and on top of it sat the old and quite ragged sorting hat. She heard Professor McGonagal call up the names of the students to come up and put on the sorting hat. Unconsciously Serena touched her crystal pendant and remembered her sorting and what odd things the sorting hat said to her during her first year. And she remembered the first time she meet Harry.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A little 11-year-old blond girl with cerulean blue eyes stood trembling with her fellow first years. Most of them were eyeing the battered old hat with fright and some with interest. Serena stood at the end of the line away from everybody else since she felt that she didn't fit in with these kind of children. She thought all of them knew magic, expect for her. She was afraid that some of them would make fun of them.  
  
"Out of the way mudblood!" barked a very rude young boy, roughly pushing aside Serena and walking past her without a backward glance at her or an apology.  
  
Because of the hard push, Serena was roughly pushed aside and she directly hit the boy standing a few feet away from her. Luckily they didn't loose their balance and the young boy helped her keep her ground, keeping a firm hold on her shoulder.  
  
"And don't come back Malfoy!" exclaimed another boy with red hair standing next to the boy Serena bumped into.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Serena keeping her eyes on the ground and not looking up at the person she hit. She still felt his warm hands on her shoulders. She could feel him smile somehow, so she lifted her head and looked up to meet the green eyes of the young boy. Serena started to blush even redder and she noted that he was still holding her shoulders and still was smiling down at her.  
  
"It's alright no harm done," he said brightly after releasing her shoulders. He gave her a concerned look and frowned, "Are you alright? Malfoy sure did push you hard," he asked trying to find if Serena was hurt or not.  
  
Serena felt herself blush even redder as the boy looked at her fully concerned. She could feel her heart beat faster and hammer against her small chest. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she answered slowly.  
  
"By the way, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"Serena," she introduced herself.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley. You shouldn't mind Malfoy at all, he's just a stupid git," said the red headed boy making a face.  
  
"Harry Potter!" they heard Professor McGonagal's voice boom across the hall. Loud whispers erupted from the whole hall as they all hear the name.  
  
Harry sighed, "See you later Ron," he said and then he turned to the raised platform to be sorted. After a long while the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the whole Gryffindors cheered and clapped with all their might.  
  
Serena later found out that Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and it was soon her turn. Not after a long wait, she hear her name being called by the Professor.  
  
"Serena Moon"  
  
Serena tried to hide her fear and nervousness as she approached the battered old hat. She sat down on the stool and before she knew it her vision was blocked as Professor McGonagal placed the hat over her head. She was very surprised to hear a voice afterwards talking to her.  
  
'Finally I have the Honor to meet you!' exclaimed the hat happily.  
  
Serena was very confused, why would this hat be happy to meet her? 'Why are you honored? I am not special, I am nobody,' stated Serena slowly.  
  
'You shall find out very soon, very soon indeed,' answered the hat all knowingly.  
  
Serena got more confused by the minute, 'Find out what?' she asked.  
  
'Like I said, you will find out soon. Your destiny will be unraveled for you,' said the hat. 'But now its time for me to place you in your proper house, hmmm, courage yes, yes, hmmm, difficult, very difficult indeed, hmm. Strength, lots of strength..knowledge..power! Lots of power..you are fit for all the houses..Slytherin.. Slytherin can improve your power..they can bring you to greatness..'  
  
'Greatness? I don't need greatness.. not Slytherin.. please.. not Slytherin..I wish to have friends..some friends...' said Serena begging the hat.  
  
'Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You would have done well in Slytherin, but since you do not wish to be in Slytherin then you should be in GRYFFINDOR!!!' the hat shouted.  
  
Serena was quite happy to hear those words but still quite shaken at the hats words. She waited for Professor McGonagal to remove the hat, as the hat was about to be removed she heard the hat speak to her one last time,  
  
'Your mother will be proud of you,' the hat spoke to her as it was completely removed from her head.  
  
Serena stood there looking taken aback from the words the hat said. Her heart was beating very fast against her chest, 'My mother?!'  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Until this day, Serena longed to put on the hat once again and try to find out if the hat knew who her mother is. 'Does it mean that my mother went to Hogwarts? That she was a witch?' she asked herself. She still wondered about what the hat was really talking about. What was so special about her? 'There's nothing special about me,' she thought silently as she watched Professor McGonagal put away the sorting hat and the stool, the sorting was already over. Gryffindor had received many first years.  
  
"Now that the sorting is done and over with, I want to welcome you all to another wonderful year of learning and education of magic." Said Professor Dumbledore, standing infront of everybody. "And now I shall be giving you a few start of term reminders, as usual the Forbidden Forest shall remain forbidden. Mr. Filch, the care taker has requested that Mrs. Norris should not be harmed in anyway, like be thrown off the top of the astronomy tower to see if she would land on her feet," added Dumbledore eyeing the Weasley twins in particular, who began whistling innocently and looking around the hall as if nothing happened.  
  
Serena smiled lightly as she saw the Weasley twins whistle and try not to show that they were guilty. She enjoyed the funny antics of the Weasley twins and loved their practical jokes.  
  
"And may I remind you, that this year Quidditch will once again take place. Those who wish to join their house Quidditch team, please see Mdm. Hooch, Quidditch trials shall take place in two weeks. And now that I have said enough, so let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore happily before sitting back down next to Professor McGonagal and Professor Filtwick.  
  
Magically the food appeared on their long tables and soon everybody began eating and filling their plates with the most delicious food ever seen.  
  
"Slavery! The poor house elves!" Serena heard Hermione mumble angrily.  
  
The hall was filled with joyous laughter and loud clatters of forks and knives. Serena slowly enjoyed her meal even though she had no one to talk to. She listened quietly to the talk that were going on around her and for once be happy that she had the opportunity to be close to Harry.  
  
"You are being awfully quiet," stated Harry after a while leaving Hermione and Ron to talk to themselves. He looked at Serena with a small smile.  
  
Serena blushed lightly after being addressed by Harry. She smiled at him and shrugged her right shoulder lightly. "I guess, I am not that talkative," she answered keeping her eyes on her plate.  
  
Harry chuckled lightly, "But you should! It would be very interesting to know more about you!" he said smiling before taking eating some of the food on his plate. "You know, we all only know so little of you," he added afterwards  
  
Serena blushed and poked her food with her fork. 'He wants to know more about me,' she said to herself. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest. She tried to calm herself a bit and try not to look so obvious. She raised her face and stared at Harry again trying to hide her blush. She smiled again at him, "There isn't much to know about me," she said to Harry.  
  
"There is to know much about everybody," countered Harry playfully raising an eyebrow.  
  
Serena shrugged, a blush evident on her face, "I just don't have much to talk about, you all think of me as the non-sociable girl."  
  
Harry frowned, "I don't think so,"  
  
Serena blushed and looked down at her plate, 'Does it mean he likes me? .. Nah! Don't be stupid Serena!' she said to herself. "Your just saying that to be nice," she mumbled. 'And besides, he like Cho, not you!' she added.  
  
"Well, I think you are a really great person," said Harry after a while.  
  
Serena blushed and looked away, "Thank you," she said in a rather small voice. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and her blush grew even redder. Luckily Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione as the three of them again began to talk. Serena sighed, she really had to put a stop to her feelings for Harry or else they might eat her up. Even if she told him how she felt she knew that he would not be interested in her, 'Get a grip, he would never like you. Not in a million years. And besides how can you think this way? It's just the beginning of term. Harry doesn't like you, he only sees you as the strange girl that sits at the back of every class, does not talk much, is shy and isolated and everyone makes fun off.' She told herself.  
  
The food disappeared and all the students were fully fee and very sleepy. "Now that everyone is feed and watered its off to bed everyone! Tomorrow is a bright the of learning! Perfects shall lead their houses to their respective dormitories, now everyone off to bed!" announced Dumbledore. Everyone stood up groggily and tiredly loud yawn and mumbles were heard from everybody as they exited the hall slowly and followed their perfects.  
  
Serena stood up and followed their perfect up to the Gryffindor tower. She walked at the edge of the group, walking slowly faintly hearing the mumbles and yawn of her classmates. She was absorbed too much in her own thoughts to take any notice to anybody at all, she kept on thinking about Harry and what she should do. 'Give it up, just keep everything to yourself, don't try and make a fool out of yourself.' She heard a voice inside of her talk.  
  
"Beggily wax" Serena heard the perfect say their password to Fat Lady portrait. The portrait swung open and soon the Gryffindors clambered into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Serena didn't take any notice of what the perfect had to say to the first years, she just went up to the 5th year girl dorms. As she changed into her white night gown her thoughts wandered to the year ahead of her. Of what 'special' happening would happen this term. Every term something rather dangerous and weird would happen at Hogwarts and this year Serena had a feeling it would be very complicated. 'I guess everything would be the same for me, get made fun off, made a fool off and being the out cast of everyone....the usual. But somehow this year it's going to be different..somehow,' she thought as she went to bed. She then slowly fell asleep dreaming of a certain green-eyed boy that she longed to tell her feelings to.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Bwahahaha!!!! Done, finish, finito!! I am sorry that I wasn't able to update any of the other stories since I have very limited time over here. But don't worry, don't fear and don't be in distress because the chapters up soon..I am promise, (and I hope) ^_^;  
  
I hope that you like this kind of story, and know that Serena is really different and miserable in here but I promise that soon, Serena will have some happiness in her life. Tell me what you think, how you feel about this story and give me some Ideas by e-mailing them to me!!!! I need your e-mails!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! Or else I will quit this story and let it sit there and rot. Hehehe!!! Just review and everything will be fine!!!!!! And flames posted here will be laughed at and humiliated, I truly accept flames but please send your flames via E-MAIL!!!!!!!! Again please REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading my fourth story!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this..I know I did hehehe! Please review and lets all be happy!!!!! Thank you again and please review!  
  
Thank you all for reading,  
  
Luv you guys!!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.....=^-^= 


	2. The feeling of Loneliness

~*~*~*~  
  
I'm on a roll baby!!!! Whohoooo! Updates just keep on coming! I hope you guys like this chapter, because I can say this is one of my favorite stories! I just love my vacation! Got still a couple of days more of freedom before I am sent back to the torture house but I am going to spend my freedom wisely! Please continue on reviewing, I can't believe that this story got 22 reviews! WOW *faints* ~4 hours later~ *wakes up* I really didn't expect so many of you guys to like it! This idea just popped in my head and now here I am with the second chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! I own the idea! That's all ^_^ so don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Feeling of Loneliness"  
  
  
  
'I hate this,' thought Serena angrily as she examined her schedule infront of her while munching in her piece of toast. First subject of the new day, Double Potions with the Slytherins. 'How wonderful way to kick start your day,' she added dryly imagining the things that will happen in 30 minutes from now. Of all the houses she detested Slytherin the most, they were always the one who picked on her, teased her and made fun of her. Especially Malfoy, he was like the king of all jerks. 'Make it king of all pig headed gits,' added Serena silently.  
  
"How lovely," mused Ron loudly, only sitting a few chairs away from Serena. "Double potions with Slytherin, first thing in the morning,"  
  
"Now I really don't think my breakfast won't get digested," said Harry in a detested voice.  
  
"Look at it this way, at least we will be able to learn something," said Hermione, who actually wasn't so pleased with the idea of having potions at the moment.  
  
"Learn what? How many points Snape can deduct from Gryffindor without any given reason or how many points he can deduct in just one single lesson?" asked Ron sarcastically after swallowing his sausage.  
  
'Snape,' thought Serena. The only teacher that enjoyed making fun of her. She kept on wondering why he always made fun of her and loathed her at times. If Harry is the number one of getting snipe remarks from Snape, then she is the number two. 'This year wont be any better,' she thought sourly. She shoved her plate away, not finding the stomach to eat anymore.  
  
"What's wrong Serena? Can't digest the food? Need somebody to spoon-feed you?" came a high-pitched annoying voice belonging to none other than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Serena looked up and stared at Pansy, trying to ignore the many stare that they have drawn. It was a given fact that Pansy just loved picking on Serena. Some of the Gryffindors and students from the neighboring tables stopped eating and stared at the two with much interest on what was going to happen. The Gryffindors didn't care much about Serena and who would tease her, they actually enjoy it, even if it were a Slytherin who made fun of her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and tried to ignore the many malicious glares that were staring at her. She could faintly hear stifled giggles and laughter coming from the girls. 'What have I don't to deserve this?' she thought angrily. She stared at Pansy; ready for whatever nasty comment she would give her.  
  
"Need your mother to spoon-feed you?" asked Pansy in a little baby voice. Laughter soon followed that, coming from almost everywhere. Pansy then gasped trying to act shocked, which of course she is not, "Oh I forgot, you got no Mother. Oh I am sorry...Not! Bye, freak!" shouted Pansy lastly before walking away with her Slytherin friends, laughing her head off. Laughter ranged across the tables as everyone stared at Serena.  
  
Serena sighed; she felt a pang in her heart but tried hard to not notice it. she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying hard not to burst into tears. She had been accustomed by the nasty remarks of her classmates, she already gotten used to those things but remarks about her being parentless was just too much. She opened her eyes, laughter still ringed around her, even her housemates found it funny. Deciding that she had enough, she quickly grabbed her book bag before swiftly walking out the Great Hall.  
  
"Poor Serena," whispered Hermione with worried eyes, as she watched Serena hurry out of the Great Hall. She frowned when she heard the laughter from the Gryffindors. "Shame on you! How you make fun of her! She didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"We can't help it," answered a 7th year still laughing. "She is just an easy target. It's her fault that she doesn't blend in with us. She just a freak," soon laughter followed after that comment.  
  
"But how can you say that! We are all in the same house," retorted Ron angrily glaring at the 7th year.  
  
"She's doesn't mingle, she always keeps to herself and she isn't friendly to anyone either," said a 6th year.  
  
"Poor Serena, all she needs is friends," said Hermione shaking her head. "If she only lets somebody be her friend,"  
  
Harry stared angrily at the Slytherin table, to see Pansy and Malfoy and other Slytherins in delight as Serena left the Great Hall. He really felt sorry for Serena, all she needs is friends. 'So why don't you accept friends? Why cant I be your friend?'  
  
  
  
~Girls Bathroom~  
  
Serena sat in one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom. Muffled sniffles could be heard from the outside as Serena continued to cry. She sat on the floor next to the toilet, leaning against the stalls wall and hugging her knees close to her chest. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks as she remembered Pansy's harsh words.  
  
'What a great way to start the term,' Serena thought dryly. She finally stopped crying and started to think about what happened. 'Why does everybody pick on me, even blundering Neville is better off than me,' she wiped her tears with a tissue.  
  
Deciding that she did enough crying, Serena stood up and walked out the stall. She approached one of the sinks and examined herself in a mirror. She grimaced when she saw her face all wet and her eyes red. 'Nobody likes me because I am ugly,' she thought finally. Letting the water run, she splashed her face with some cool water, trying hard to get away all the redness of her eyes. After a few minutes, it was now hard to notice that she had been crying. Serena stared at her reflection for a while, 'Why don't I accept friends?' she thought. 'Because you are afraid,' answered an inner voice from inside.  
  
Serena looked startled at first looking at her own shocked reflection, for getting such a strange answer but somehow she knew why. 'You are afraid that they don't like you, you are insecure. But most of all you are afraid you'd loose them, you'd loose them.... Again' the voice answered.  
  
"Again?" whispered Serena confused. What does that mean, she never had friends and how can she loose them? She was confused; her whole life was confusing, even her conscience was beginning to sound confusing.  
  
'Just because I am an orphan, that I don't know who my parents are and that I am so isolated people make fun of me? Why is life so cruel?' she thought bitterly, she felt tears sting her eyes but quickly willed them away. 'Is it so odd to choose to be alone and not have friends?' she thought dryly. 'They must all think that I am a supporter of you-know-who,' she added bitterly. She turned off the water and grabbed her book bag on the floor, which she had thrown there earlier. 'Get it over with Serena,' she told herself. 'Life will never change, now you better get to Snape's class before you are late and get house points deducted.' And with that she quickly left the bathroom not noticing that she left one thing behind. Her reflection.  
  
  
  
'My child, has life gone this cruel to you?' thought Serena's reflection. Her reflection soon changed into its original form, a woman. the woman had long Silver hair, done in a peculiar hairstyle, two buns on either side of the head. She wore a long white gown, and on top of her head she wore a magnificent crown made of gold, different jewels were imbedded into the gold. But the most amazing thing about the woman is the upturned crescent Moon on her forehead. She stared at the bathroom door with sad eyes, 'I am sorry child,' thought the beautiful woman before slowly vanishing from the mirror.  
  
~Potions Dungeon~  
  
Luckily for Serena when she arrived just in time before the potion master arrived. As she entered the class, some of her classmates glared at her and others stifled giggles with their eyes having a malicious glint. She saw Pansy and her friends point in her direction and begin to laugh. Serena sighed; she kept her eyes on the floor trying to avoid the starred many unfriendly she received. She quickly found an empty seat at the back of the class and began to unpack her things.  
  
"Hey," stated a familiar voice to her left a few minutes later. "Is this seat taken?" asked Harry grinning down at Serena.  
  
Serena looked up and began to blush as Harry asked her. She shook her head and moved her things aside to make room for Harry. "No," she answered in a small voice.  
  
"Thanks," he answered before sitting next to her and also unpacking. "Hermione and Ron decided to team up, so I guess it'll be alright with you if I it next to you?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded blushing a bit, she kept her eyes infront of her, and her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She was quite happy that Harry has taken a seat next to her.  
  
"So are you alirght? You know, about what happened earlier?" asked Harry tentatively trying to start a conversation, before Snape would arrive.  
  
Serena sighed before turning to him and answering, "I'm fine, it was nothing really," she assured trying to sound assured but failing.  
  
"I know Pansy can be a real pain, so is Malfoy," said Harry cocking his head a bit and staring at Serena.  
  
"Really it was nothing, you shouldn't be worried about me," told Serena in a small voice, she really didn't need somebody to feel pity for her, not even Harry. She turned her head away from him and returned staring at her cauldron.  
  
Harry frowned, he had lost her again. It was really hard trying to make friends with her if she would shut them all out. He returned with his unpacking, occasionally stealing glances at Serena only to see her deep in thought. He occasionally felt out of place when he was being with Hermione and Ron now, it's just because the two of them hooked up last summer and Harry was feeling left out. He felt like he was missing something himself, like a bond that Hermione and Ron shared, even thought they might not show it all. Maybe this year he might get lucky and get a girlfriend himself. Harry shook his head, that would never happen, not when the most evil wizard in the world is after him.  
  
Just then Snape glided into the dungeon, late as usual. As he reached his desk he turned to the class and gave a sinister sneer to them all. "Welcome to another year of potions," he announced. "This year we shall be tackling more complex and complicated potions, and if you weren't better last year there isn't the slightest chance that any of you can pass this year," he added specifically looking at Neville who began to squirm in his seat.  
  
"I now do believe it is time to give out partners for this years term. Your partner will be your partner for the whole term. There shall be no complaints of whom I shall assign you with. I have planned them before hand and it took me quite a while to decide," informed Snape a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
Serena fought the urge to groan loudly or hit Snape with her cauldron. She knew exactly whom she is going to be paired up with. She took a glance at Harry, who paled a bit, she knew exactly who he is doomed to be paired with. Snape began slowly pairing students, Gryffindors with Slytherin mostly enjoying the reaction that he was getting.  
  
"Potter!" barked Snape loudly, he stared at Harry loathingly.  
  
Harry jumped a little, when Snape called him. He sat up straight and looked up at Snape waiting for him to assign him with his partner. "Sir?" he asked starring at Snape straight in the eye.  
  
Snape smirked, "You think that you are better off back here?" he asked while tapping his wand against his side of the desk. "Your partner shall be Draco, now hurry up and get your things over there up front," he barked loudly.  
  
Harry glared up at Snape but obediently obliged, he quickly gathered up his things and marched over to the front and took the empty seat next to Malfoy. He exchanged his glares with the blond boy before depositing his things on the desk.  
  
"Moon!" snarled Snape giving Serena a loathing glare.  
  
Serena swallowed, waiting for him give her assigned partner. She stared at Snape trying hard not to show her fear of him. She noted that everyone was looking in their direction.  
  
"Parkinson," said Snape giving her a malicious smile. "Now hurry up girl we haven't got all day," he said at Serena before walking back up to his desk.  
  
Serena now really had the urge to hit the back of Snape's head with her cauldron. Instead she pushed all her things into her cauldron and avoided the many gazed she received and walked up to the front of the class and took the empty seat next to Pansy. She didn't bother to listen to Snape as he discussed the start of term reminders to them, she was too busy setting her things aside.  
  
"I will be leaving you for a minute, but when I return I want to see those cauldrons bubbling with potions understand!" barked Snape before swiftly walking out of the dungeon.  
  
"Hey Moon!" shouted Malfoy from the desk next to Serena's and Pansy's.  
  
Serena looked up and stared at Malfoy with an emotionless expression. She was expecting that he would make a comment to her sooner or later. She ignored the fact that almost everybody stopped brewing their potions and stared at the scenario infront of them.  
  
"You know what I actually feel sorry for Pansy to be paired up with someone pathetic as you!" exclaimed Malfoy. Laughter ringed through the dungeons from both Slytherin and some Gryffindors.  
  
Serena sighed, 'What a wonderful way to start the term,' she repeated again. Ignoring the laughter she went back in brewing her potion. She saw Pansy smirk in satisfaction. Serena fought the urge to walk out of the class.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," whispered Harry angrily, frankly he had enough of seeing Serena always beings ridiculed by all of them.  
  
Serena stopped in mixing her potion and stared at Harry with surprise, no one ever stood up for her this was the first time. Loud 'oooh's' erupted from everybody as they stared at Harry glare at Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, we really don't want the air in here be wasted on you," said Harry angrily.  
  
"What? Potter come to defend his little friend?" said Malfoy in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione angrily a few tables back.  
  
Malfoy glared at Hermione, "Suck up mudblood!" countered Malfoy, he smirked when he saw Ron turn red and angrily shake his fist to him.  
  
"So blondy," said Pansy finally, tugging on Serena's braid. "How was your summer? Did you have a fun time with your 'family'?" she asked stressing the word family.  
  
Serena was forced to stare at Pansy as the girl was pulling her braid. She grabbed the end of the braid that Pansy was holding. She gave Pansy a chilling look that she used to give to everybody and returned to her potion brewing.  
  
Pansy smirked, she then made a dramatic gasp and exclaimed "Oh I forgot! You don't have a family!" she hit her head with her palm before smirking, "Must have slipped my mind, oh well. It's just too bad that you really don't have parents, that you don't even know them.." added Pansy smirking when she saw Serena clutch the spoon harder that her knuckles turned white. Again laughter ringed through the dungeon.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron and some other fifth years weren't laughing at all. They all glared at Malfoy and Pansy with much hatred.  
  
"You know what Moon," said Malfoy after the laughter died down. "Even Potter here knows his parents, you on the other hand don't even have a clue!" he chuckled.  
  
Harry was about to give a hot comment when Snape reentered the classroom and everyone became quiet. They all quickly continued brewing their potions before the potion master would suspect that something was up. Harry took a glance at Serena; she continued to stir her potion as if nothing happened. Harry glared at Malfoy who snickered at Serena before turning back to his own potion.  
  
~After Class~  
  
Serena quickly gathered up all her things before swiftly leaving the dungeon without looking back. She walked up the steps and back up to the main floor of Hogwarts. She sighed in relief; the dungeon wasn't her most favorite place. Walking at much normal pace, she started her way to the Gryffindor tower to get her books for the next subject, divination.  
  
She was happy to be away from Pansy and Malfoy and all the others, the incident earlier wasn't very pleasant. It hurt her that she was just made fun of because of those stupid reasons. 'I wish I knew who my mother is,' she thought bitterly. She shook her head and tried to dismiss what happened and tried to focus about her next subject. She didn't notice where she was going until it was too late.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Books and papers went flying everywhere as two people collided. Serena hit the ground hard as somebody came from the opposite direction. Obviously the person who she bumped into is a guy, she could hear him mumbling under his breath. Luckily no one was there in the hallway except the two of them, so no one was able to laugh about the incident.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going. I should have looked, I am sorry," mumbled Serena from the ground as she tried to stand up.  
  
"It's alright, no harm done," said the guy, turning out to be none other than Harry. He stood up and offered Serena his hand, "Besides I didn't see where I was going either,"  
  
Serena was startled at first, then she began to blush furiously. She accepted his hand, and he pulled her off the ground with ease. "I'm sorry, I guess I was too preoccupied," she mumbled. She quickly gathered up all her things from the ground.  
  
Harry kneeled beside her and collected his things from the ground as well. "Don't worry about it really," he assured her.  
  
Serena nodded, fighting the urge to blush furiously again. She noticed that one books was missing. She looked to her left and found Harry was holding it out for her, she took it and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she mumbled. She stood up and slung her bag across her shoulder.  
  
"So," said Harry, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Are you alirght?" he asked tentatively. He starred down at Serena, who was currently staring at the ground avoiding his eyes.  
  
Serena sighed, what's up with him and always asking if she was alright? 'That's just one reason why you like him so much, because he cares,' said her inner voice. "Yes I am fine, for the many times I have been ridiculed, I can say that I am already getting used to all of this," she answered. She noticed one thing, Hermione and Ron weren't with him, now that was strange, the three of them were usually always together.  
  
"Oh," breathed Harry feeling a little bit stupid right now.  
  
"Listen I got to go, I need to get some things back in the tower," said Serena feeling very uncomfortable with the heavy silence between the two. Not that she was complaining or anything, she liked being with Harry, but when she was near him everything would be different her feelings would go haywire. She sighed and began to walk towards the tower again.  
  
"Hey, wait up, I am going to the tower too. I need to get my books for divination, so you don't mind if I tag along?" asked Harry as he caught up with her.  
  
Serena shrugged, "Sure I guess," she mumbled keeping her eyes up ahead. The two of them made their way slowly towards the tower in complete silence. Serena enjoyed Harry's company very much.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Serena after a long while. "Don't you three usually go anywhere together?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I left them, to give them some privacy. They just hocked up during the summer," he answered.  
  
Serena nodded in understanding, she couldn't help but ask, "So how about you and Cho?" she asked. She blushed when she realized what she had just said and dearly wished she could take it back.  
  
Harry frowned but soon shrugged, "Cho doesn't seem to like me anyway, I guess I'm not her type," he answered. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady where Harry gave the portrait the password, "Pixy dust," the portrait swung open revealing a way towards the common room.  
  
"So, I'll see you in class then," said Harry finally once they were inside.  
  
Serena nodded and watched him walk to the boys' dorm. She sighed; this was probably the happiest moment in her entire life, being able to spend some time with Harry and actually finding out that he isn't interested in Cho anymore. Serena quickly went up the stairs leading to the 5th year girls' dorm, ignoring the many unpleasant stares she was getting, to get ready for her next class.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Serena lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her four-poster bed, she was tired after the long day of classes. All the other girls were already asleep, but Serena was still awake. She thought about the day's events, she couldn't help but like Harry even more now, he was so friendly and nice to her. But she kept on thinking on the things happening around her, why people don't like her. 'Why am I so afraid to make friends?' she thought. 'You are afraid to loose them again,' answered an eerie voice in her head. 'Why again?' she wondered. Serena slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain green-eyed boy hoping that maybe someday that maybe the two of them may share their feelings and be together. The Moon shone brightly through the window, bathing the sleeping girl in it's silver light, the light hit the crystal around her neck making it twinkle lightly and unknown to her giving off a protective silver aura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Yes, I am done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it isn't the best, but I am not feeling so well anymore (must be from that unknown food I ate *_*) but don't fret! I shall be well soon! Bwahahaha! I hope you guys like the chappie!  
  
I know that it is very short, but I decided that for this story the chapters would be shorter than for my other stories. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! Give me ideas, suggestions! And of course REVIEWS!!! I need reviews! If you want to flame me, then please send it to me via e-mail! Just remember you guys, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!  
  
By the way, can anyone tell me how the italics and bold work? I really need to know! Thanks! Oh, and the next story that will be updated will be "Wizards in Japan at the Magic Room" so stay tuned (Actually I still go to type it ^_^;)  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thank you al for reading,  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.......Harry and Usagi till the end! ^_^ 


	3. The signs

~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha! Another chapter..^_^ I can't believe I got so many reviews...wow! thank you to all my faithful reviewer! You guys are my inspiration! You make my world go round, round, round..*sings round, round baby* 'round, round baby..' Er.*cough* anyway...I hope you like this chapter. *cough* I am a bit sick lately, it's a wonder that I am still allowed to go the computer ^_^;  
  
Kaio: *appears out of no where* She's siiiiiiick! As you all already may know, *grins* mentally sick!  
  
Me: *glares* 'Cough' you moronic house ghost! Why don't you move on?! 'cough' you make life a living hell! Now give me back my homework!  
  
Kaio: Hahaha! Why should I move on and take all the fun away from the after life?  
  
Me: 'cough' *wipes out a vacuum cleaner and sucks in Kaio* There! 'cough' maybe now I'll get better! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeushi. And I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. I do own the plot! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 "The signs"  
  
It's been over a month now, and everything was still the same for Serena. Nothing much had changed in her life here at Hogwarts. Aside the fact that they all didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts, it seemed like this year Hogwarts hadn't provided them a teacher for the subject. Then there were the Slytherins, who still kept making fun of her as much as everybody else enjoys teasing her. Malfoy and Pansy continued to make her life miserable. And Harry continued to be really nice to her. Its already October, the leaves were completely off the trees and the air was getting very chilly. Serena sighed, she was somewhat happy to go to Divination that Friday afternoon, the classroom would be very nice and warm and could warm her up a bit.  
  
Serena followed her fellow fifth year Gryffindors silently making their way up the tower. She walked at the end of the group all alone, silently listening to the mild chatter going on in front of her. Her eyes landed on Harry and Ron, who were walking infront of her, both were in deep conversation. She starred at Harry with a bit of longing in her eyes but soon got out of her reverie when everybody stopped and began to climb the small silver ladder leading to Professor Trelawney's classroom.  
  
Serena sat in the back of the class in one of the fat little poufs, and gazed absentmindedly at nothing. Waiting for everyone to take their seats, so that they could begin the class. She watched as Ron and Harry took the small round table next to her, she knew that both of them didn't like Divination. She caught Harry giving her a small smile before turning his attention towards Professor Trelawney. Serena blushed before turning to look at Trelawney.  
  
Professor Trelawney beamed at the class as everyone had taken their seats. Her eyes, which were bug like due to the fact that she was wearing oversized magnifying glasses, swept over the class with misty eyes.  
  
"I wonder what the old coot will announce next?" Serena heard Ron whisper to Harry. "Perhaps declare that someday she'll wear contacts instead of magnifying glasses," he added whispering.  
  
Harry tried hard not to laugh, as Professor Trelawney gave the two a suspicious look before continuing to look around the quiet classroom. Harry heard a bored sigh coming from his right, he found Serena starring at the Professor with boredom written all over her face.  
  
"Good morning class," began Professor Trelawney finally after five minutes of looking around. "You may wonder why I did not speak when you have arrived minutes ago," she said in her so misty voice. She moved forward a bit standing next to Lavender and Parvati, who gazed up at the Professor admiringly, as she moved her many multicolored beads rattled noisily.  
  
"I was testing your auras, to see if you are all ready for the next level of crystal ball reading," said the Professor. "And I see that you all very much ready to touch this very difficult level of crystal ball reading," she finished.  
  
There were loud oooh's coming from both excited lavender and Parvati. Both the rest of the class wasn't looking forward to another lecture of crystal ball reading.  
  
Serena sighed, she really didn't like divination, and it usually gave her a huge headache after every class. She really didn't know why, but every time she would get headaches and they would get even worse at times. She stood up straight as the Professor's huge magnified eyes starred at her.  
  
"Miss Moon, would you be so kind and get me my crystal ball in the back shelf, seeing that you are the nearest to it," she stated pointing to the back shelf filled with many different things that Serena had no clue of.  
  
Serena nodded and stood up. She noted that everyone was starring at her, and mentally sighed she really didn't like this at all. She began to have an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach as she slowly approached the shelf. 'Maybe its because of those fumes in the fire,' she mused.  
  
Professor Trelawney was about to say something, probably to begin her lecture when a loud scream came from the back of the classroom, followed by the shattering of glass. Everyone starred in starred in shock as Serena clutched her head in pain and began to scream continuously. Some students stood up to see better, while others starred on with terror.  
  
Serena didn't know what had happened, when she touched the crystal ball everything was still very fine. She could feel the cool glass against her hands but then suddenly when she turned around and to bring the ball to Trelawney, she felt a sudden jolt of electricity course through her body coming from the ball. She screamed, as the pain reached her head. She let go of the crystal ball, faintly hearing it shatter against the wooden floor. The headache was back, this time more intense than ever. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She screamed again and again, trying to make the pain stop but it never did. She fell to her knees, as the pain increased. She faintly heard shouts of her name in the back of her mind but she didn't listen.  
  
"Stop, stop, STOP!" Serena screamed to particularly no one as tears poured down her pale face.  
  
"Not again," whispered some students in horror backing away from the screaming girl, too terrified to help her.  
  
Suddenly Serena felt it, a power. Power coursing through her body, but it left as quickly as it came. She continued to scream as the pain in her head increased; in the back of her mind she wondered why no one was helping her. But flashes of pictures and foreign voices in her head erased that thought soon. She saw it, girls..women..dead all of them. Blood everywhere. 'No!' she heard their screams of pain and anguish.  
  
"No, stop!" she screamed again clutching her head in pain.  
  
A woman, dressed in all white with silver hair..dead..a crystal...a girl covered in blood, she looked like the older woman only with gold hair...the girl was taken by a dark hooded man....she got covered by darkness... 'Death' she heard dark raspy voice whisper followed by evil laughter.  
  
"Ahhh! Stop!" she screamed loudly clutching her head in pain even more. Her knees bleed furiously, as she was kneeling on some of the pieces of the crystal ball.  
  
"What's happening Professor?" asked lavender starring at Serena with worried eyes.  
  
"A vision," mumbled Professor Trelawney still starring at the screaming girl.  
  
Harry had frankly enough. He couldn't bear to see Serena in pain anymore. He began to walk to her, trying to wake her up or do something to get her back but Trelawney stopped him.  
  
"Don't," she simply said holding him by his sleeve, still starring at the in pained girl with cloudy eyes.  
  
Harry glared at the Professor and pulled his sleeve free, "Don't you see she's in pain?! You can't just let her leave her like that! Do something!" he shouted angrily over Serena's pleas for help. Some students gasped at Harry's sudden outburst but most of the agreed. Harry quickly ran to Serena's side trying hard to wake her up, but to no avail. She continued to scream and shout while being held in his arms.  
  
"Mr. Potter is right," said Professor trelawney curtly, she quickly kneeled infront of Serena and grabbing her by her shoulders. She shook her a bit but to no avail. "Ms. Moon, wake up Ms. Moon. MS. Moon WAKE UP!" she shouted finally seeing that the girl won't wake up.  
  
But to everyone's great surprise and to Harry and Trelawney's great shock Serena's eyes snapped open. Yet her eyes upon closer inspection, were not blue instead they were silver. "DON'T THOUCH ME!" she screamed angrily in a very menacing low and dark voice that was not her own. She pulled herself away from a stunned Harry, and extended her right hand towards Trelawney and a bright beam of silver tinted with black burst from her hand and hit the Professor in the stomach sending her flying back wards into her chair. An upturned golden crescent Moon appeared briefly on her forehead but it disappeared before anyone had even noticed.  
  
There were loud gasps as they all starred in shock at Serena. Some of them ran to the dazed Professor helping her stand back up. Others backed away from Serena and Harry, fearing that she might do something to them too.  
  
Serena gasped loudly, her eyes turned back to their original blue color and the pain vanished instantly. She felt confused and disoriented. She then starred at her right hand with a terrified look. Wondering how she could have done that. Wondering what just happened. She looked up from the floor and saw everybody look down at her with a frightful look. 'What happened?' she thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" she heard Harry's voice next to her.  
  
Serena couldn't speak; her mind was still very clouded. Everything happened so fast. Everything she saw, she felt it. Her breaths came out in uneven gasps, trying hard to catch her breath.  
  
"What did you see dear?! A vision! Tell me! This might be important!" came Professor Trelawney's urging voice.  
  
Serena tried to stand up, with the help of Harry but found it no use because as she stood up darkness claimed her. She fell unconscious into Harry's arms.  
  
~The infirmary~  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Professor McGonagal in concern, gazing at Serena's sleeping form.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed and walked over to Serena's bed, her eyes held much concern and worry. "She looks alirght, but it seems like her insides are not," she said while placing a wet washcloth on the sleeping girls forehead. "It looks worse that last time," she mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
Professor McGonagal nodded her head, true it is worse than the last time. She remembered the incident that happened during Serena's first year. Due to that horrible incident her life here at Hogwarts completely changed, causing her to be what she is like now.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A 12-year-old Serena Moon walked happily with her classmates to her next class, transfiguration. Her eyes sparkled merrily as she listened to Dean share one of his jokes to everyone. The whole group erupted into gales of laughter as Dean finished his joke before they entered the classroom.  
  
During the class, Professor McGonagal assigned them to turn their buttons into little beetles. The class was going all well, all the students were trying vainly to turn their buttons into insects, when a sudden scream was heard from the back. To everyone's great shock it was Serena, she fell from her seat and unto the floor clutching her head in pain.  
  
"Oh no," whispered McGonagal in shock hurrying towards the fallen girl, by now everyone had formed a circle around the screaming Serena trying hard to see what's happening.  
  
Serena really didn't know what happened to her, one minute she was waving her wand trying to turn the buttons into beetles and the next minute she felt this spasm of pain run through her body and into her head. The pain she felt was so uncontrollable, it felt like her head would explode.  
  
By the time that Professor McGonagal arrived near the fallen girl, she saw Seamus trying to help the girl. By shaking her shoulders a bit. But she was very shocked to see Serena's reaction.  
  
"Serena, you alright?" asked Seamus in concern trying to help his Transfiguration partner. He shook her shoulders lightly.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open, they were in a silvery shade. She glared at Seamus with menacing eyes, "Don't touch me!" she shouted angrily. She extended her right arm and slapped him away before a small energy beam erupted from her hand and shot Seamus directly into the stomach, causing him to fly backwards into some of the seats, falling unconscious in an instant.  
  
Serena's eyes immediately turned back to its blue color before she collapsed onto to hard stone floor.  
  
Soon the incident spread through the whole castle like wildfire. Everybody heard about Serena and that very dangerous power. When Serena was released from the infirmary few days later, everyone seemed scared of her. No one dared to come close to her. Over the time, Serena became more and more alienated and soon was dubbed as the outcast.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Professor McGonagal sighed, the incident had changed much of this young girl life. 'If only she knew,' she thought sadly. She watched as Madame Pomfrey replaced the washcloth with a new one.  
  
Just then the door opened, in came the headmaster Professor Dumbledore followed closely by a sputtering Professor Trelawney retelling what had happened during the class.  
  
"And of course, I knew that something must have been wrong headmaster! The girl was screaming in agony! I sensed she was in great pain," continued Trelawney.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "yes, yes, I believe I heard enough Sybil," his eyes cast towards the sleeping Serena.  
  
Trelawney nodded and moved aside, standing near a corner and seeming to look deep in thought. Apparently she would touch the inner plane and find out what is wrong with the girl.  
  
McGonagal sighed in frustration as she watched her colleague. It wasn't that she didn't like Sybil, it was just she didn't like Divination, especially if the predications came from Sybil Trelawney herself.  
  
"Will she be alright Poppy?" asked the Headmaster in concern.  
  
Pomfrey sighed, "I believe so, it may take a week or even more for her to be able to get all her strengths back. But I do believe that she will wake up probably tomorrow or so. But it'll take time before she'd be back walking around. That energy beam she gave out was very powerful,"  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "She really is like her mother and..her father," he said thoughtfully.  
  
The door opened once again, and in came Professor Snape and following him was the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Her garnet eyes swept over Serena's sleeping form with concern.  
  
"Severus, Trista (AN: didn't see that one coming now did you?!) Finally you came," stated the headmaster smiling brightly at the two.  
  
"How is she?" asked Professor Meioh in concern.  
  
"She's doing well, except the fever." Informed Pomfrey, while taking the already warm washcloth and dunking it into the cold water. "The fever is very high, I tried to give her some magical medicine but it seems to have no effect on her. We'll just wait and see," added the nurse, while wringing the cloth and placing it on Serena's forehead.  
  
"Is it really the time?" asked Professor Snape starring at the sleeping girl.  
  
Trista nodded, "She's gaining her powers fast. Its quite shocking that her powers are giving such a bad effect on her," she said. She then turned to Trelawney, "Describe the energy beam please Sybil,"  
  
Trelawney's wide eyes grew wide and began to get all misty, "It was a brilliantly bright, and silver of color yet there was darkness in it! Black was quite evident in the silver," stated the professor in a far away voice.  
  
"Darkness," whispered Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
"I thought she was born pure light and not with darkness," protested Snape, narrowing his eyes at the sleeping girl with suspicion.  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes at the potion master, "She was born pure, and there were no traces of darkness inside of her. She was born pure in the past and also when she was reborn. But I am wondering why she is showing signs of darkness where in fact she never showed such signs in her past life." She closed her eyes, seeming to be deep in thought.  
  
"It looks like her body is reacting to the dark powers that are inside of her," whispered McGonagal.  
  
"There was always darkness in her," stated Dumbledore after the long silence. "Even in her past life, darkness was evident in her. Yet those powers were never tapped, now that she's been reborn and her lunarian powers are slowly reawakening it seems like the darkness will also reawaken." He said finally.  
  
There were gasps that filled the air, madam Pomfrey paled a bit. "Are you implying that she may...may.." stuttered McGonagal not being able to finish the sentence.  
  
"Be like her father?" finished Dumbledore. "I don't know," he said surprising everybody in the room.  
  
"No she cant, she wont! I wont allow it," said Trista angrily. "As long as we will stop her from choosing the darkness,"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement; Trista heaved a heavy sigh her garnet eyes watching over the sleeping girl. 'Princess, I am sorry....for all the pain'  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Harry sighed in frustration as he listened to the different conversations going on around him. The whole hall was alive with loud chattering of student. It seems like news about Serena's sudden attack on Professor trelawney spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire. Harry looked across the hall, at the Slytherin table, specifically Malfoy and his rotten crew who were all talking avidly. He saw Malfoy look up and smirk at him with the usual loathing look. He was sure that they were talking about Serena. What annoyed Harry the most was the horrible rumors that were spreading out fast at the moment about Serena, about her and Voldemort.  
  
"Now its settled, she really has something to do with you-know-who!" exclaimed one 6th year boy angrily.  
  
Harry glared at the boy for saying such a thing about Serena, "How can you say that, she'd never be in league with him!" he retorted hotly.  
  
The boy smirked, "You out of all people is defending her, you should now better. It just clearly shows that she's in league with you-know-who!"  
  
"You cant prove that!" joined in Hermione, giving the boy a disapproving look, she just heard about the incident from Ron and she truly believe that there was just another rational explanation for it all.  
  
"C'mon it's so obvious!" said a 7th year girl. "Who else can show such weird thingy-beams that shoot out of ones hand! I say that is dark magic, dark magic only practiced by death eaters!"  
  
Some nodded their heads in agreement, "It was just the same like what happened four years ago," added another 6th year.  
  
"I still don't believe that," said Ron angrily.  
  
"Don't you three see?" said Seamus angrily. "The beam had such a dark feeling to it! Like what she did to me during our first year!" he added slamming his fist at the table.  
  
Harry sighed; it was no use at all. Only few still believed that Serena was a good person and not a death eater or being in league with Voldemort. He in turn believed that she was experiencing something different from the rest, something that is not evil at all, like what others are saying. He cast his eyes towards the end of the table where Serena usually sat alone, 'I hope you are alright Serena,' he thought lastly.  
  
~Outside the infirmary~  
  
"Can't we see her madam Pomfrey, please!" begged Hermione for the twelfth time, giving her a 'puppy-who's-been-kicked-into-the-rain' look.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glared at the three young teens standing before her, "For the last time, I said no!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat, he, Ron and Hermione decided that after dinner they'd go visit Serena to see if she's alright. But it looked like Madam Pomfrey wont even allow them to even step a toe through the door, let a hair.  
  
"Why?!" whined Ron.  
  
"She's not even awake yet! Even if she's be awake, she needs her rest!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey loudly pushing the three teens away from the doors.  
  
"I guess well just have to see her tomorrow then," said Hermione in defeat as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I guess so," mumbled Harry as they passed through the portrait hole and up to the common room. He watched as Ron and Hermione walked away hand in hand, he barely heard them saying to him their goodnights. He didn't know why but he really wished to see Serena right now, just to ease his mind.  
  
Making up his mind Harry dashed up to the 5th years boys dorm, ran to his trunk and pulled out his fathers invisibility cloak. Pulling it on, making him invisible he stealthy walked down the stairs back into the common room. Being careful not to bump into anybody. He was delighted to see the fat lady asleep when he passed her.  
  
He reached the infirmary in no time at all. He was very happy to see that Madam Pomfrey had already gone to bed. Harry walked to the room where candlelight shone through the windows. He very slowly opened the doors and walked into the room. He realized that it was the same room that he usually occupied after most of his 'near to death accidents'. A few candles hovering in the air lightly lighted the room. But was shocked him the most was the girl occupying the bed.  
  
Serena looked deathly pale, when compared to the white gown she was wearing. Her hair was undone from the usual braid, and spilled over the bed everywhere, it practically reached the floor. She still had a white washcloth on her forehead, which now was enchanted so that it would stay cool. Her breathing was very uneven, she would whimper at times.  
  
Harry placed the cloak on the chair next to the door and slowly walked towards the bed. He cast her a worried look, she looked like death. 'What's wrong with you Serena?' he thought sadly. His heart went out for the girl, somehow he felt strongly connected with her. He was probably the only true friend she ever had. Yet somehow he felt something for the girl something that he can't explain.  
  
He listened as she gave a little whimper, and frowned. Very slowly Harry brushed away some strands of hair away from her face. He then placed his right hand on top of Serena's, gently rubbing it with his thumb. Hoping that his friend may soon wake up. And to his great surprise she did.  
  
Serena gave out a little moan of pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the room. Serena noticed a blurry figure hovering over her, when they finally came in focus she saw none other than a worried Harry looking down at her.  
  
"You're awake!" said Harry happily in a low voice careful not to wake madam Pomfrey.  
  
Serena began to blush at the fact that Harry was actually with her in the same room and also she felt his hand against hers. She managed a weak smile at him, "What are you doing here," she whispered in a hoarse tired voice.  
  
Harry chuckled, he released her hand and sat down in the chair next to her bed, "I came to visit you," he answered. He gave her a worried glance, "You gave us all quite a fright,"  
  
Serena sighed, leaning heavily against the white pillows, 'A fright? Ha! I don't think that everyone else thinks the same way...they probably think I am death eater or something by now,' she thought sadly. She turned her head to Harry giving him a pleading look, "You should go," she whispered sadly.  
  
Harry looked up surprised, "Why? I thought you'd like company,"  
  
Serena gave him a small tired smile, "I might hurt you, I might do the same thing I did to Professor trelawney and Seamus....go..please," she whispered her voice held a sad note.  
  
Harry frowned, "I don't care, you look like you need company. And besides that all was an accident," he assured her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, a single tear making its way down her cheek. 'It's not an accident..something is happening to me,' she said to herself. "No, please go..everyone by now thinks I may be evil....please go before you get hurt...I don't think it was an accident..go, please.." she whispered turning her head away from Harry, tears now streaming down her pale face.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Go..."  
  
Harry hesitantly stood up, he gave her an apprehensive look before grabbing his invisibility cloak and disappearing into the hallways back up to the common room.  
  
Serena listened with a heavy heart as the door opened and closed, meaning that Harry had left the room. Tears streamed down her face, she didn't know why she let him go but she felt that it was the right thing to do. Hot tears of pain, anger, frustration and confusion ran down her ever so pale cheeks. 'What's happening to me? Why does everything bad always happen to me? What's wrong with me?' she repeated in her mind.  
  
She suddenly felt sleep getting over her. She then realized how tired she really was, her whole body felt limp, like all her energy was taken away from. And before she knew it darkness had taken over her.  
  
  
  
~A couple of days later, Thursday morning~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had visited Serena regularly, with Harry usually giving her night visits to check up on her. When Serena was released from the infirmary on Thursday morning, she felt much better now but still the after taste of what happened was still there.  
  
When she arrived at the Great hall that morning, the first thing she noticed was that everyone kept on starring at her. Immediate whispers filled the air as she made her way to the table, avoiding many hot gazes. She tried hard not to listen to whispering that was going on around her.  
  
"She's back! I bet this time she'd attack a student!"  
  
"We'd better watch ourselves, you know how those death-eaters work,"  
  
"She should have been expelled by now!"  
  
"Freak!" "Evil!" "Death-eater!"  
  
Serena tried hard not to listen to the harsh words that everyone was whispering. She quickly went to her seat at the end of the table propping her head. She felt tears prick her eyes but quickly blinked them away, reminding herself that she shouldn't always cry. 'I hate this place..' she thought finally.  
  
"Hi Serena, it's good to see you out of the infirmary," she heard a cheerful voice, belonging to none other than Hermione, who quickly occupied the seat across from her.  
  
"Mornin' Serena," said Ron as he took the seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, finally your out of the infirmary," Harry said as he took the seat next to Ron smiling brightly at Serena.  
  
Serena smiled lightly at the three, "Hi," she mumbled.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Serena answered. She suddenly felt like that someone was watching her, she looked up to the teachers table. Her eyes with garnet colored ones. She saw a new Professor at the table whom she never saw before. It was a woman, she had dark green hair and wore a simple green robe, much darker than the one McGonagal used to wear. The Professor kept gazing on her, Serena felt something different about this Professor. She frowned lightly when the Professor turned away from her and began talking with Professor Flitwick.  
  
"If you wondering who that Professor is," said Harry breaking into her thoughts. "Then that is Professor Meioh, our new defense against the dark arts teacher,"  
  
Serena nodded her head in understanding, she reached out and grabbed a piece of toast nibbling on it. "When did she arrive?" she asked slowly looking at Ron.  
  
Harry frowned at Serena, he watched her eat the piece of toast. He wondered why she didn't eat more. He felt very much concerned for Serena, even though she seemed like she was avoiding him at the moment. Every time he would look at her she would turn away.  
  
Ron's eyes sparkled excitedly after swallowing his scrambled eggs, "She arrived last week, Friday. You were in the infirmary, so you didn't know. She's really wicked!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, "She's very nice, she's almost like Professor Lupin," she informed.  
  
"Tuesday, we discussed about this huge ugly thing, it was so bloody brilliant I tell you! I can't wait to get to class later on," Ron said excitedly.  
  
"That huge ugly thing is called a youma, Ron," said Harry.  
  
Serena nodded as she listened to their talks about the new Professor. She was actually looking forward to meet this new Professor. Yet somehow she felt that she already did meet her.....but where?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha! You didn't expect now did ya? Hahaha! *Cough, cough* I am still sick but I was able to give you guys this chappy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
I have to tell you that chapters will come out now even slower since I am VERY busy with schoolwork and our upcoming stage play competition. But don't fret! Because as I promised...I have a NEW story coming out soon! (As soon as I finish it..^_^;) Yes, a brand-new story...very new....you'll see Usagi in a way you have never meet before! I hope I got you all hungry now ^_^  
  
Please tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I need 10 reviews or else there will be no more! I accept comments, suggestions, ideas and what-so-ever....flames are to be sent via e-mail...SO PEOPLE REVIEW! *coughs loudly*  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan....Harry+Usagi=Love! 


	4. A friend from the past

~*~*~*~  
  
Ummm....hi? Hehehe, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time..but I was so BUSY with school. (Frankly, for me it felt I was chained up to the dungeon wall and be tortured...I'd rather have potions with Snape than go to my school..*sigh* My school life is horrible)....to be honest, now I know what it feel like to die and be resurrected....A heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulder, as our thesis is now over. YES, you have heard/read right, THESIS, as in....a horrible book, which takes up a lot of your time and makes you head hurt. I am in high school and we were having a thesis writing. Luckily it was done by group.....but in truth it would be better if we did it individually....(Since I, as in ME, did the book not my group mates....*sigh* poor me!)....Since we had a thesis writing for over the past month and half....my precious writing time was narrowed down to ..... zero....if I got lucky I would have 10 minutes to write at least something before I would go to bed. Well, at least I am still alive......though recently I suffered from a stress attack, fatigue, asthma, coughs, fever, colds, back pains and severe head aches over the past weeks.....I am still very much alive....and more or less happy....  
  
I am happy to tell you people that my summer vacation will come soon (In two weeks! I'm crossing out each day with a red marker to make everything more brighter!)....updates will be made more frequently then..as soon April will start! This means that I have two months of NO SCHOOL! No horrible classmates and projects! Just you and me guys! And my fics! Ah.....the bliss! I can't wait..LOL, I'm so happy.  
  
Alright, I know you have been all waiting for a new update.....so here it is! I made this in between the time I had my thesis work (This is the out come of nightly 10 minutes of writing!) so I hope you will enjoy this fic...it took such a long time to finish! So ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, all characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Also, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters, they belong all to JK Rowling!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
*The things only Serena hears*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"A friend from the Past"  
  
Serena listened as the new Defense against the dark arts teacher taught them more about the mysterious youma. She ignored the many stares she occasionally received from her classmates, instead she slumped deeper into her chair and focused on the teacher. As she watched the Professor, Professor Meioh to be exact, she felt to strong sense of recognition.  
  
'It's like that I have met her before. Like I knew her from somewhere. But where? I don't know anybody, except my aunt from where I live.' mused Serena while barely listening to the Professor discuss.  
  
"Now remember to read pages 87 to 90!" called out Professor Meioh to the group of fifth years as they slowly pilled out the classroom after the bell rang. Shaking her head lightly in an amused way, she turned back to her desk to sort out some papers when she felt a rather familiar presence still linger in the room. She looked up sharply and stared at the back of the room, a small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the young girl stare absentmindedly out the window with a glazed expression.  
  
"Miss Moon, may I help you with something?" asked the Professor with a rather mysterious smile.  
  
Serena looked up sharply, not remembering to her the bell ring. She shook her head and blushed lightly at her own stupidity and quickly gathered her things and placed them into her shoulder bag. She avoided the mysterious eyes of her Professor and quickly stood up and made her way to the front to exit.  
  
"Have a nice after noon then, miss Moon," Professor Meioh said, as the girl passed her desk.  
  
Serena was about to step out of the classroom when she sighed lightly. 'Go on ask her!' her inner voice urged her. A questioned lingered in her mind, a question she longed to ask. Fighting up the courage she turned around and faced the Professor.  
  
"Actually," sighed Serena, she grew nervous as the Professor's haunting eyed lingered on her. She nervously shifted her body weight from one foot to the other and absentmindedly adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes," urged Professor Meioh, wondering what Serena might want from her. She cocked her head to the side and gave her a smile.  
  
"Ummm, Professor, I was wondering....have we met before?" asked Serena quickly avoiding Meioh's eyes and looking at her desk; a blush appeared on her face.  
  
There was a long silence between the two. Serena looked up and stared at her Professor who seemed to be deep in thought. "No, I believe we haven't," said Professor Meioh, after a minute or so.  
  
Serena nodded her head, somewhat in disappointment; she smiled lightly at the Professor. "I was just wondering, sorry to have held you up. Good day," she said before quickly disappearing out the door and into the hallway.  
  
Trista sat down in her chair; she wearily eyed the closed door through which the young girl had just disappeared through. 'Is she remembering things now? Is it truly the time? Is the judgment finally drawing near?' more and more questions ran through Trista's head. A frown appeared on the Professor's face, as one thought crossed her mind. 'She must choose light, and not darkness. I will make sure of that,'  
  
~Later that day, in the afternoon~  
  
After depositing her things up in the house tower, Serena decided to go out for a little walk. To get some needed fresh air and to get away from those nasty stares that everyone gave her. Adjusting her cloak around her shoulders, she opened the doors and silently slipped out the castle. A cool gust of wind hit her face immediately; the air was cool as October was drawing to an end.  
  
Walking silently on the deserted grounds, Serena thought about the recent events that have taken place in her life. 'Why does everything happen to me?' she wondered while walking aimlessly on the grounds with her head bowed staring at the grass.  
  
She stopped walking when she realized that she was standing right under a huge tree near the edge of the forbidden forest. Shivering lightly, Serena huddled underneath it and sat silently listening to the light hustling of leaves. 'Why did I do that?' she thought, remembering the incident with Professor trelawney. She raised her hands a bit, and stared at them with wonderment. 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
Deep inside of her, Serena felt different emotions. She remembered the day she attacked Trelawney, she felt different. So much different, like her whole being was being sucked out and something else was placed into her body. Something, that urged her to do things that caused harm and destruction. She remembered the pain, the pain that spread through her body. She felt an energy, a different energy. She remembered feeling two of them, one being warm and comforting, while the other felt dark and cold. She felt the energies coming from somewhere. She remembered wanting to feel the warm and comforting energy..........yet she felt safer with darkness.  
  
The wind rustled the leaves above her loudly. It made her golden locks billow into the air, creating a golden halo around her small frame. Tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly, but the wind dried them as more came. Serena didn't know why she cried but she felt like crying. Perhaps it was because of all the horrible things that happened in her life, or perhaps of her weird incidents. But it was more likely that she was crying because she felt safer with darkness rather than with the comforting energy. She knew that her decision was wrong, that should like the warm and comforting energy, but she couldn't.  
  
She gasped in pain, as the familiar pain seared in her body. And then she saw them again, the women. She smelt the horrible stench of death, she saw the eight mangled bodies.....she saw the woman again, the one with silver hair. Rising from her position on the white marble floor covered with blood.......she felt the familiar energies again......she saw the other girl, with golden locks....dead...she was taken away, covered by a hooded figure....she felt the dark energy radiating from him.....she heard him whisper 'Death....mine, mine,' over and over again........she watched in horror as the older woman radiated with the comforting energy, it felt warm and it was light.....she heard a angry scream, coming from the hooded figure, releasing the young dead girl from his clutches and she watched as the dead girl float in the air momentarily before be encased in a glass casket and sent to.....earth.....the older woman stopped glowing....and collapsed onto the ground, with her a whole city turned into ruble......the dark hooded figure disappeared, but Serena heard a chilling voice.....'I will get what is mine....'  
  
More tears continued to pour down her cheeks as the vision ended. Serena felt the pain, not her pain but the pain of the women in her vision. 'What is happening to me?' she thought bitterly. She felt the darkness from the hooded figure and the light from the older woman. 'Who were those people? Why am I seeing these things? Why? Why? Why?' she repeated in her head. She continued to sob under the tree, feeling lost and unsure of herself until it turned dark.  
  
~In the great hall~  
  
Several sets of eyes scanned the great hall silently, trying to find one particular person. The hall was alive with loud chatter of the students and the noisy clattering of knives and forks against plates. But no one seemed to care that one student was missing at the moment, not even her housemates.  
  
Dumbledore sighed in defeat, concluding that the girl was not present. He watched as the Gryffindor house, as well as the other houses chattered away excitedly about the upcoming Halloween Ball that he had declared just minutes ago. But still the headmaster wondered where the golden haired girl might be. He wished to have a close eye on the girl now; all the teachers were, except perhaps for Severus who still was hesitant about her. He could sense that all the teachers were weighed down by the news that Trista gave them before dinner.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~Dumbledore's office~  
  
Professor McGonagal entered the office of the headmaster after receiving a notice to get there after classes have ended. Upon entering she noted that Professor Snape was already there, sitting in one of the chairs and looking quite agitated to be called out of his dungeons. Professor Meioh was situated near Professor Dumbledore and holding a grim expression.  
  
"Finally you have arrived, I still have other matters to tend to, than waiting for you to arrive," spoke Snape eyeing McGonagal obviously irritated.  
  
McGonagal glared at the potion master, "For your information Severus, I had still a some things to attend to," shot back McGonagal.  
  
"What? Feeding your cat-self?" leered Snape referring to McGonagal's animangus from as a tabby cat.  
  
McGonagal was about to snap back at the him when Dumbledore cut in. "I believe you two should set aside your differences for now," he said, usually when he saw Minerva and Severus have their little squabble he would enjoy it and his eyes would hold silent laughter but now was not the right time for jokes.  
  
Professor McGonagal nodded her head and took a seat infront of Dumbledore's desk but she silently sent Snape a death glare who in return fully gave it back. Turning her attention back to Dumbledore, she frowned lightly as if sensing that something was wrong. "What is the matter Albus?"  
  
"I believe that Trista has something very much important to tell us," announced Dumbledore after heavy silence.  
  
Professor Meioh heaved a heavy sigh, a grim expression on her face. "It concerns about Serena," she said.  
  
"What about the girl?" asked Snape, obviously not quite interested. He was hoping to discuss something else and not about that 'girl'.  
  
"She is remembering," answered Trista simply while sending Snape a silent glare.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing? That she is remembering her past?" asked McGonagal with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Perhaps," mumbled Trista. True, it should be a good thing that the princess is slowly remembering her past.....yet it seemed a bad thing as well. The time guardian gave an agitated sigh.  
  
"What do you mean perhaps? Can't you give straight answers?" snapped Snape, feeling confused as well.  
  
"It means that her remembering can be for the good and for the bad, Severus." Said Dumbledore now understanding Trista's problems. "We do not know for sure what she is remembering, it may be the good times of her past. Or, it may be the bad times, the time when evil tried to over throw good. The time of the fall of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"You see, if she is remembering her past, it would play an important role in this current situation. As you may know, a battle between good and evil is going on inside her. If she remembers of the evil times, then surely she might be influenced to turn to the evil that is within her. But if she is remembering the good, then there might a chance that she would chose the good within her. We can only do little help for her, so that she would chose the light." Said Trista while having a far away look.  
  
"So what do think she is remembering about her past?" asked McGonagal.  
  
Trista sighed, "That I am not so sure of. This morning after class, she asked me if we had met before. This means that she might remember me as Pluto. But I am not sure of what she is remembering, it may be the good or the bad times," she said.  
  
"And what do you believe is she remembering?" asked Dumbledore with a solemn expression.  
  
Trista looked thoughtful for a minute before answering in a serious tone, "Perhaps both, but I believe the bad,"  
  
McGonagal gasped, "Oh my!"  
  
"What makes you believe that the girl is remembering the bad times?" asked Snape giving Trista a suspicious look.  
  
"When she attacked Sybil, her energy beam was silver tainted with darkness. This could only be the cause that the darkness within her is slowly taking over her light. This is all because she is remembering the bad times," answered Trista giving Snape cold glare. "You see, she might also be turning to the darkness because of her life here. She is so different from the Serenity I knew. Serena has been isolated from everybody and is experiencing much pain and sadness." Added the time guardian with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"The poor child," whispered McGonagal.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do to stop things before she would do any harsh decisions?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"As I have said earlier, there is only little we can do. We can only do what is in our capability. Perhaps make her realize that there is still hope. All she really needs are friends, but it seems like she would let no one come close to her. We should keep a close eye on her, and help her out in anyway we can." Said Trista.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, completely understanding what Trista had been saying. But still it was quite hard to believe that the fate of the whole world was resting on the shoulders of a young girl. "I understand," he mumbled.  
  
Snape however huffed loudly and glared at Trista. "How can you be so sure that this girl would make the right decision? This child is supposed to be pure but instead it is a mixture of darkness and light! How can we do anything to stop her from making the wrong decision? As you can see, she is already becoming evil! How about we just let her be killed instead and...."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Snape was cut short of his ranting as Trista's right hand connected with his face. He glared at the fuming Professor for being slapped. He tried to give her a retort but decided against it seeing that she got angrier by the minute.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again in front of me. Never, will I allow my princess to be killed. I will see to it that she will make the right decision and not chose darkness. Have you ever placed it in your mind, that if the princess would be killed you would be meddling with fate and destiny? You would throw the flow of time of course and I don't even want to know what horrible future we would all have without the princess. She is the light of the universe and she will NEVER be like her father. I shall see to it, when the judgment comes she will chose light over darkness," said Trista glowering at the scowling potion master.  
  
"Judgment?" repeated McGonagal, not quite understanding what it meant. She watched as Trista moved away from the scowling Snape and couldn't help but silently smile. She saw Snape wince lightly as he touched his left cheek, it looked like his ego had just deflated by several inches.  
  
Seeing that Trista was still preoccupied glaring at Snape, Dumbledore took the liberty of answering McGonagal's question. "Yes, Minerva, Judgment. It means that a time will come for the princess to choose of what she would become. Either darkness and be evil or become the light and be good. It consists of two parts, first her decision between good and evil. If ever she would choose being the light, the second judgment would take place and see to it that her decision is true. It will decide if she were to become the ruler of the universe or not. Yet no one really knows who will conduct her judgment, it may be the gods or even mere mortals, or perhaps her ancestors," informed the headmaster.  
  
"But what if she chooses darkness?" asked McGonagal almost dreading the answer that would come.  
  
Trista looked unhappy to think about that, she gave Snape one last death glare before turning back to McGonagal. A deep frown adorned her face as she replied, "If she does, let's just all hope we can dig out our graves before we die. Basically it means, the end of the whole world,"  
  
Snape stood up and gave Trista a glare, "I really don't understand how all of this could have happened. This just all shows how careless Serenity was, having such a child! Impure! She will surely cause a lot of trouble, which is for certain. And now if you would excuse me, I still have far more important matters to attend to before dinner." He said gruffly sending Trista another loathing glare before stepping out of the office.  
  
Trista suddenly had the strong urge just to transform right then and there into Sailor Pluto and kill Severus Snape that instant. 'How dare he insult the queen and her daughter!' she thought glaring at the door that the potion master had disappeared through.  
  
As if sensing the anger that rolled off Trista, Dumbledore smiled lightly at her. "Excuse Severus, its just the way he is. But may I tell you, he can be very trustworthy," he said.  
  
"I do believe we all should get going now, dinner will be served soon. We all still have other matters to attend to before it," said McGonagal, also standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"We should keep a watchful eye on the princess now," finalized Dumbledore.  
  
The two professors nodded in understanding before leaving the office to tend to other matters. Albus Dumbledore sighed, it seemed hard to believe but this time he was quite unsure what to do. The only thing he was sure of was the fact that trouble would be arising very soon.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"She's not here, where could she be?" whispered Professor McGonagal to Dumbledore and pulling him back to reality.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I presume she's somewhere in the castle,"  
  
"You presume Albus, how can we be sure that she isn't somewhere else plotting do something?" asked Snape suspiciously, frankly he didn't much cared about the whereabouts of the girl. he'd care less. He'll never trust her, never.  
  
Trista sent him a deathly glare; she'd been unfortunate enough to be sitting next to him tonight, so she had to put up with all his snide comments. "I am sure she's just fine," she assured McGonagal, sending her a small smile thought not convincing even herself. After their meeting earlier, she felt not so sure anymore of there was going to be hope for the princess. 'Though, there has to be a way,' she thought to herself.  
  
~Gryffindor table~  
  
Emerald green eyes clouded over with worry as they scanned the great hall for any sign of the young blond Gryffindor. Harry sighed, no sign of Serena anywhere. 'Where could she be?' he thought with worry. He hadn't seen her after the classes ended and he grew worried by the second. He noted that no one was taking any notice of the missing girl, in fact they all seemed relieved to see Serena missing.  
  
Harry frowned in frustration as he saw Hermione and Ron also take no notice of their missing friend. The two of them were busy talking in hushed voices and snuggling up one another. His frown deepened as he realized that their little trio had in a way separated. Ever since Hermione and Ron had hocked, he seemed to have grown a farther apart from the two. And as a result, he had grown fond of joining Serena. It was still a mystery to him why she seemed to be so alone and have such a 'dark' mystery around her, where in fact she was a really nice girl, if you only got a chance to be her friend. 'Friend,' he mused. 'Am I her friend?' he thought. Sometimes he wondered if there was more, but soon figured out that it was nothing.  
  
He began to get annoyed for the lack of concern of his friends, Harry quickly got to his feet. He ignored the puzzled looks he received from his friends and quickly exited the Great hall, deciding to try to find Serena himself.  
  
~Outside, Hogwarts grounds~  
  
Serena shivered, as the cold wind whipped around her small frame. She felt so cold, but she liked it. Suppressing another sob, she realized that she must have fallen asleep since it was already dark and the whole ground was deserted. Feeling scared, she wobbly stood up and looked around, trying hard to adjust to the darkness. She noted that the windows of the great hall were lit up, dinner must be served then. Being so near the Forbidden Forest sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Quickly deciding that it was time to head back to the castle, Serena slowly began to walk. 'There's no need to hurry, nobody would miss me anyway,' she thought bitterly. Pulling her cloak tighter around her small body, Serena again began to cry silently.  
  
"Don't cry........"  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks and gasped. She quickly turned around and looked around frantically. She heard an eerie voice, float in the wind, sending her slight shivers. She tried to find the origin of the voice, but she only saw dark depths of the forbidden forest. Fear began to build within her, she could have sworn that she saw something move in the forest. She began to slowly back away from the forest, sensing that it might be too dangerous.  
  
"Don't go......."  
  
Again the eerie voice came, this time it sounded pleading. Serena wanted to just turn around and bolt back to the castle and be safe inside it but instead she felt an urge to stay. And stay she did. She fixed her gaze into the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest. She suddenly was overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of recognition but it soon faded away.  
  
"Come closer......."  
  
The eerie voice whispered into the wind, asking her to come. Serena wondered if she should go into the forest or just head inside. But somehow, she found herself walking towards the forest and somewhat anticipating seeing who was calling her. She somehow felt save now, the fear slowly ebbing away. Her pace quickened, as she felt a familiar energy coming from the woods.  
  
"Come....."  
  
Serena stopped; she now stood mere inches away from the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. She ignored the many noises that came from the forest or the rustling bushes. She gasped as she saw a magnificent creature slowly emerged from the darkened depths of the forest and stand proudly infront of her.  
  
A beautiful white unicorn stood before Serena. Its unusual red eyes, staring into her dull blue ones. What amazed her most, where the magnificent pearly white wings that sprouted from its back. Several feathers got lose and drifted into the wind. There was an unusual long silence, as the two stared into each other's eyes. Serena marveled at the beauty of such unicorn, she eyed the little jewel on its forehead with awe, silently wondering why such a magnificent creature stayed in the dark Forbidden Forest. But somehow she had a feeling that this unicorn was different, very different.  
  
The unicorn cautiously approached Serena, nervously stamping its right hoof on the ground. It neighed softly and shook its head, ruffling its silvery- white mane, before standing only inches from Serena. And to her great surprise, the unicorn bowed! Well, it lowered its front knees, quite similar to a bow.  
  
Serena stood there stunned as she watched the unicorn raise its head again and stare into her eyes. She felt the familiar energy of light radiating from its, and somehow she enjoyed its presence. And then very slowly she reached out and placed her hand on its forehead, just below the odd gem, and began to stroke it. She slowly began to smile as she saw it lazily close its eyes and nuzzle up against her hand.  
  
"I wonder what your name is....." mumbled Serena, as she continued to stroke the unicorn, now completely forgetting the chilling winds around them and the painful ordeal from earlier.  
  
"Pegasus......."  
  
Serena gasped and quickly took several steps back. 'It speaks!' she thought, string at the unicorn with amazement. 'Pegasus,' she repeated. She thought she heard that name before, like a locked memory placed somewhere in the back of her mind. She couldn't place her finger on to where she had heard that name before.  
  
"Why did you cry?" asked Pegasus, taking several steps towards the surprised girl. He cocked his head to the side and gazed into her dull blue orbs. 'You changed,' he thought sadly.  
  
"Nothing," whispered Serena, she looked away as she remembered the painful visions she saw. She quickly remembered the pains and sadness. "Nothing," she repeated again with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Don't be sad," whispered Pegasus nuzzling his face against her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
"They hate me," whispered Serena while hugging Pegasus. Silent tears began to course down her cheeks. "They all hate me,"  
  
"No, they don't," whispered Pegasus, trying hard to assure the crying girl.  
  
"I'm bad, evil...they call me names...I'm evil," she whispered between anguished sobs and cries.  
  
Pegasus listened on with shock, as Serena continued to mumble and cry into his mane. He also was aware of the judgment that will occur soon. He knew about the pain that Serena was going through, but he never expected this. He could practically feel the dark side radiating from her. He could see the light within her dwindle and darkness almost surround her. He felt the pain that was eating her up inside. Pegasus knew, if Serena wouldn't be helped now little hope would be left for her.  
  
~Great hall~  
  
Professor Meioh dropped her fork abruptly and looked up at the dark clouded night sky ceiling of the hall. A frown formed on her lips, as she quickly realized that there was no Moon in the sky tonight. Dark thunderclouds swirled around in the night sky, making it impossible to see the Moon or any stars. 'Strange, I thought it was supposed to be a clear night sky,' she thought.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" asked Dumbledore, sensing that something was troubling one of his professors.  
  
"Something's off tonight," mumbled Trista, her eyes still cast upwards. She tried to find the faintest sign of the Moon but couldn't. She soon gasped as she felt an overwhelming presence near the castle. "No....." she whispered, suddenly feeling the overwhelming dark presence near the dark forest.  
  
"Oh, what is it now?!" snapped Snape in annoyance.  
  
"Serenity!" whispered Trista in alarm.  
  
~Back outside~  
  
Serena's sobs gradually subsided but she continued to hold on to Pegasus. After a few more minutes of sobs, she finally let go of the white unicorn. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" asked Pegasus, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  
  
Serena offered him a sad smile, "I made you beautiful white mane all wet with my useless crying," she said and lightly patted the wet spot on his mane.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll dry off," assured Pegasus. 'My mane is the least of your worries,' he added mentally.  
  
Serena began to shiver as the wind began to pick up around them. She jumped away from Pegasus in fright as a bolt of lightning crashed down to the ground near by. Her fear of thunder and lightning getting the best of her. Fear soon became evident in her eyes as rain began to pour down on them.  
  
"You should go back inside," whispered Pegasus in worry while watching the trembling girl. 'What?!' he thought as lightning flashed across the sky again, illuminating the grounds momentarily causing a shadowy figure to appear behind Serena. Pegasus neighed loudly in alarm, as he suddenly felt the dark presence radiating from the shadowy being. Neighing loudly in alarm again, this time staring at the figure and rising up to his hind legs and spreading his pearly wide wings in alarm. "Look out!" he cried.  
  
Serena screamed in fright as she watched Pegasus rise to his hind legs and spread his wings. His neighing and her screams mixed with the loud thunder. She screamed again as lightning crashed to ground next to them. She quickly turned around, trying frantically to get back inside into the safety of the castle. But what she saw made her blood run cold.  
She came face to face with a dementor. Serena suddenly felt nauseous and her stomach churned as the sick sense of death swept over her. She screamed loudly, hoping that someone might hear her, but her screams were drowned out by the loud thunder that boomed across the ground. She felt like collapsing, she wanted to faint right then and there, but somehow she couldn't. Instead she saw the skeletal hand protruding out of the depths of its robes and reaching out for her. She could hear its hollow intakes of breath sounding like wind going through a pipe. She screamed again as she felt its cold hand grasp her arm and pulling her close to him. That's when she heard them....that's when she heard the voices......  
  
*" Serenity's dead! You killed her!" cried a woman.*  
  
*"Child shall be mine! Even in her death, she shall be mine!" cried a malevolent voice. "The power shall be mine!"*  
  
*"No! I won't allow it!" *  
  
*"Mine!"*  
  
The screams continued over and over again, the same thing repeating. Serena wanted to scream in protest, wanting the pounding screams to stop, but she couldn't find her voice to do so. She felt her head being tilted upward and to her horror, she felt the dementor's harsh cold breath against her pale face.  
  
"Come with me....." rasped out the dementor.  
  
Pegasus made a loud cry of protest as he saw the dementor about to perform its 'kiss'. 'I wont allow it!' he thought angrily. He then began to glow sliver, with his horn glowing brighter then ever. He spread his wings open to their fullest and quickly charged on to the dementor. With great strength, he rammed his horn into the body of the dementor causing it to what seemed like to scream out in agony and quickly let go of the now unconscious Serena. It screamed out in agony once again before exploding into dust, as silver light began to slowly eat it up.  
  
"SERENITY!"  
  
Pegasus quickly turned his attention to the people that were running towards them amidst the rain. Switching his gaze to the unconscious Serena, he mentally sighed in relief upon sensing that her soul was still there. Seeing that he was no longer needed, he quickly dashed back into the depths of the dark forest. 'We shall meet again, princess,'  
  
Professor Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagal, Professor Snape and Professor Meioh quickly reached Serena. They found her unconscious but to their relief she was unharmed.  
  
"What in heavens name was that?!" bellowed Snape angrily, he was soaked to the bone, cold and very much out of breath. And he hated it.  
  
"I don't know," whispered Dumbledore while conjuring a stretcher and carefully placing the shivering girl on it.  
  
"She looks so frightened," whispered McGonagal.  
  
"Who wouldn't be Minerva, she came face to face with a dementor," mumbled Dumbledore while instructing the stretcher to float. "It is best to discuss things inside," he added as he began to quickly hurry back to the castle.  
  
Trista however stared into the depths of the dark forest. 'The unicorn,' she mused. As if on cue, she saw the white unicorn slowly step out of the shadows of the forest and stare into her eyes. She smiled as she saw him, 'Pegasus,' she thought. "Thank you," she whispered. Pegasus nodded his head and bowed slightly before quickly disappearing back into the forest. And with that, Trista made her way back into the castle thanking Selene for watching over Serena.  
  
But unknown to anybody, a set of shocked green eyes behind a saw everything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, it's done! Finally! It's done! I am so happy! I hope you guys liked it....it isn't very much good but hey! I tried!  
  
Please review! I need your reviews! I hope I didn't lose you guys! Please REVIEW! I need your REVIEWS to survive! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I need 10 REVIEWS or more to continue this story!  
  
I am open to comments, suggestions and ideas! Flames should be sent through e-mail! I am very much happy to entertain you!  
  
Again, I am VERY SORRY for taking so long to update! But under the circumstances that I was under, I hope you guys would understand! You are the best! You are my number one friends! I hope you are still out there!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth, the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.....Harry and Usagi forever! 


	5. Hope

~*~*~*~  
  
*Crawls into the room* Hello . . . I just came back from mountain climbing. *sweatdrop* Me and the mountains don't mix. Well, we climbed up a mountain and visited my grandparents. Do you believe how far away from civilization these people are?! No phone, no computer, no nothing! Just a whole lot of plants, vegetation, rocks, dirt and people. Thank kami that electricity is already up there to have a radio and a TV. *sigh* I'm supposed to sleep up there, but luckily I kissed the ground my mum walked on and was able to get back home. *hugs her computer* Ah! My beautiful computer. Anywayz, it was fun, only the part that sucked was that we had to climb down the damn mountain in darkness. We all made fun of playing survivor. . . our one million money were a mouthful of rocks and dirt. *cough* Enough of my adventures, just thank Kami for getting me back down and be able to continue my fics! ^______^  
  
So, here I am yet again with another chapter! ^___^ I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! It's got a lot of heartache and stuff like that. Serena's almost at a breaking point. . . *shakes head sadly* Poor dear.......Read the chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. Also, I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. All hail these people!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 "Hope"  
~Gryffindor tower~  
  
Harry paced nervously back and forth infront Hermione and Ron. What he saw yesterday night had troubled him greatly. It greatly worried him, as to how a dementor got onto the grounds and attacked her. No one actually knew about the attack, since no one really cared. Which again, made him more furious of the lack of concern of his classmates. He grew even more worried when Serena came out of the infirmary that morning; she stayed up in the girls' dorm and refused to come down. But what greatly confused him, was the white unicorn that he saw last night.  
  
"C'mon Harry sit down, I'm sure she's fine," said Ron, wearily watching Harry pace up and down.  
  
Harry frowned down at Hermione and Ron, "How do you know that she's alright?" he asked.  
  
"I already asked her up there! She said she was fine," said Hermione with a frown. She noted Harry's frustration and her frown deepened. "Why on earth are you so angry?"  
  
Harry frowned but said nothing. 'Because you two are too busy being lovey- dovey to notice their friends anymore!' he thought. "Nothing," he mumbled, sitting down with a huff.  
  
"Well, we'll see you down at the great hall alright?" asked Ron with sigh, standing up. He couldn't understand his friend anymore at all.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll be down there in a few minutes," said Harry with a thoughtful expression. He blankly stared into the fireplace. He didn't even notice them silently leave the room, as his thoughts went back to last night. He still could remember the horrified expression on Serena's face as she saw the dementor. At the thought of the dementor, his stomach dropped. It surprised him to see the dementor be killed by a unicorn. Though he had an odd feeling that that wasn't just any unicorn. He was sure that there was something special about it.  
  
"Harry?" whispered a small voice from the stairs.  
  
"Serena," mumbled Harry, as he watched the blonde slowly walk down the stairs. He could hear her sniffle slightly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Serena smiled slightly, over the past two months and half she had accepted Harry as her friend. Though what happened last night had caused her to be all shaken up, "You really ask that a lot," she mumbled thoughtfully. Sniffling slightly, she slowly approached him by the fireplace and sat down on the other sofa. "Actually I'm not," she sighed loudly, pulling her legs up and hugging them. After long hours of crying upstairs, mixed with confusion and fear she felt totally lost.  
  
Harry watched her sadly as she let out a little sob and placed her head on her knees. Without thinking, he quickly got up and did something he really wished he did long time ago. He hugged the sobbing girl tightly, pulling her out of the fetal position and into his arms. He silently listened to her heart wrenching sobs, as she cried into his shoulder. He never knew how good it felt to hold the girl in his arms. It was some sort of knew feeling he felt for the blonde, more than protectiveness and friendship. Something he was sure he never encountered before.  
  
"Am I that bad?" whispered Serena, after her sobs subsided. She remained in Harry's embrace, for the first time in her life feeling peace and protected. She tried to contain her happiness, as she realized that she was in his arms. She never knew that it felt so good to have a friend so close to her heart. Yet she silently wished he would feel the same way for her. A silent tear slid down her face, as though ran through her head. 'He'll never love you, he would never fall in love with a evil being,'  
  
Harry pulled her softly out of his shoulder and stared into her eyes incredulously, "How can you say that? You are not bad and you are not evil! You shouldn't listen to what everyone says," he said softly, wiping some tears away. He smiled suddenly, "I didn't listen to everyone when they said I was evil during our second year," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Serena blushed slightly as he wiped away her tears and quickly pulled herself out of his grasp. Her heart beat furiously against her chest, she tried to control her feelings. "That was because you knew you weren't evil. But I.......I don't know......." she whispered, staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"I know you aren't evil," said Harry with a frown. "I am positive about that. A girl that nice shouldn't be evil."  
  
Serena blushed slightly, "But...."  
  
Harry grinned at her, "And did I add a girl as pretty as you is definitely not evil!" he said without thinking. Upon realizing what he said he began to blush. 'You find her pretty!' he thought to himself.  
  
Serena blushed furiously and looked away. 'He thinks I'm pretty,' she thought gleefully. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked in disbelief. Nobody has ever given her a compliment, well aside for her aunt.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and nodded his head. "Uh, yes," he mumbled. He saw her blush furiously and look away from him. Truth to be told, she really was pretty.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered a huge blush tingeing her cheeks.  
  
Smiling brightly, Harry nudged her slightly, "C'mon, let's go to the great hall," he said. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her off the couch. "I'm hungry,"  
  
Serena smiled slightly and let herself be led towards the portrait hole. As they crossed deserted common room, she quickly glanced out the nearby window and looked down at the Forbidden Forest. 'Pegasus......thank you,'  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Garnet eyes lighted up a bit, as they watched Serena and Harry enter the noisy hall. They watched in delight as for the first time they saw the blond smile brightly and laugh. Trista smiled, Harry Potter was a wonderful boy for the princess. Though it was quite amazing how the events have turned. She knew there would be great troubles ailing the boy-who-lived later on. 'If only he knew.........if only she knew,' she thought sadly. She watched them walk up to the Gryffindor table and sit down at the far end.  
  
"She does look much better than before," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in happiness. He watched the princess and the boy-who-lived talk amongst them.  
  
"Yes, much better," agreed Trista with a bright smile.  
  
"A peculiar combination though, don't you think?" asked McGonagal while eyeing the two skeptically.  
  
"I don't see any pair better than those two," said Trista with a bright smile. "They share so much in common, very much in common actually."  
  
"Wouldn't the boy be in danger?" asked Snape frowning at the time guardian. "What if she might do one of those 'attacks'?"  
  
Trista shook her head; "She would never do that to Harry. She couldn't do it. As for Harry, he probably is in danger, in a way," she answered. "That totally depends on what will happen,"  
  
"About last night," said Dumbledore suddenly. "We can't allow that to happen again,"  
  
"It's a mystery to me how on earth the dementor got onto the schools grounds," said McGonagal with a confused look on her face. "You think it is wise not to tell the students Albus?"  
  
"As agreed, we will not inform the students. As to not cause any fear, it would be for the best. If the ministry would find out about this, they would surely put their noses into something that they shouldn't know about." Said Dumbledore with a frown. "And if they find out about the princess's past, they would surely kill her,"  
  
"Some dementors have left Azkaban already, to join the dark lord. While others remained there, not wishing to return to him. From where do you believe that dementor came from?" asked Snape with a deep frown.  
  
Trista frowned and stared at Snape, "He knows that she is here. He would do anything to get her, or her life essence."  
  
~Down at the Gryffindor table~  
  
Serena sighed lightly and shifted in her seat as she received some odd stares from some older Gryffindors and of the neighboring tables. She poked the last bit of food on her plate before eating it.  
  
"Just ignore them," said Harry, sensing Serena's discomfort. He sent a few ravenclaws dark glares as they began to point at Serena and make faces at her.  
  
Serena nodded numbly and watched her plate disappear in a whirl of golden sparkles. Getting an odd feeling, she looked up and stared past Harry, through the huge windows. Staring directly at the far away forest, she could have sworn she saw something glint. 'Pegasus,' she remembered the winged unicorn save her from the dementor.  
  
"Serena?" said Harry, eyeing the silent blonde as she just stared past him. Craning his neck, he finally understood that she was staring outside. "Serena?"  
  
"Huh?" said Serena, finally tearing her eyes away from the forest. She blushed slightly as Harry looked at her oddly. "Sorry," she mumbled, a blush came across her cheeks.  
  
"What were you looking at?" he asked. His green eyes clouded up in confusion.  
  
Serena shook her head, "Nothing,"  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. Noticing that Dumbledore stood up, he gestured for Serena to look up at the headmaster. He silently watched her nod her head and turn her attention to the Professor.  
  
"I see all of you are wondering what I am about to say," said Dumbledore, seeing that the Great Hall quieted down. "Due to certain occurrences, nobody will be allowed out in the grounds after dusk." He watched as the hall began to buzz with light chatter. He saw Serena shrink back in her seat.  
  
"On a lighter note, the usual Halloween Feast will be canceled. But instead, on Halloween day, which shall be on Sunday, Hogwarts will be having its first ever Halloween dance." The headmaster chuckled as the Hall erupted with loud cheers.  
  
He continued after McGonagal banged her goblet hard on the table to quiet everyone down. "Thank you Minerva. Of course the said ball would have a certain dress code. Since it being Halloween, all of you are requested to wear Gowns and evening dresses for the girls and tuxedos or any kind of formal attire for the boys. This gives you the rest of the week and Saturday to prepare. And with that said, all you should all head back to your towers. Good night," he said finally. Dumbledore smiled as he watched the sea of students disappear through the doors with excited looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you sure that it is wise for us to hold ball in these times Albus?" asked Minerva with a speculative look.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Believe me Minerva, it is the best. Now with the times growing dark, the thing that everyone needs are smiles and laughter. And what better way to do so than a ball?" he grinned at the staff. "And yes Severus, we also will be wearing formal attire,"  
  
Snape mumbled something about being in the dungeons and slipped out of the great hall. He found it silly to be wearing such attire for the ball, deciding that he would wear his robes only.  
  
"He doesn't seem so keen about dressing up," said Trista thoughtfully, laughter evident in her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Severus even how rough he may seem at the outside, in the inside he is gentle and friendly," commented Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
At that both Minerva and Trista snorted.  
  
~Gryffindor, girl's dorm~  
  
Serena silently sat on her bed, listening to the steady breathing of her roommates as they slept. She couldn't sleep, it was impossible. Again, the thoughts of last night ran through her head. The screams, the heart wrenching screams of the woman. She felt death; she felt it in her vision. 'Why is this happening to me?' she thought bitterly, tears threatening to spill.  
  
She remembered seeing death, death all around. Seeing women, bodies littered everywhere. She remembered the darkness engulfing her and the light pulling her out. She felt confused, 'What is wrong with me?!' she thought hugging her pillow to her chest. The dark figure crossed her mind, he felt so familiar. His darkness was so welcoming.....so familiar.  
  
Serena fell back on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly. 'Who are those people?' she wondered. 'Where did that happen? On another planet?' she remembered seeing the little orb of planet earth in the background. Clenching her eyes shut, she willed herself not to remember. It was too horrible for her to remember but she found it too hard to forget.  
  
Death......blood.....screams......power.....darkness......light.......  
  
Letting out a sob, she felt the odd feelings of powers rise inside of her. She felt them again, the darkness and the light. She could feel them both of them. Light, comforting and warm. Dark, cold and evil. Both urging to get her attention both wanting to rise and be full in control.  
  
'What am I?' she thought bitterly.  
  
~Friday evening~  
  
"A date?" asked Harry staring at Dean and Seamus incredulously. "We should bring a date?"  
  
"Of course! What else do you think those balls are for? Dates!" grinned Dean. "Well, I am taking Parvati,"  
  
"And I'm taking Lavender," piped Seamus with a huge grin. "You should consider asking someone too!"  
  
Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, he began to contemplate who he was going to take to the ball. 'How about Serena?' he asked himself. It would be nice, just for a friendly gesture. Seeing that there were no more other girls left for him anyway.  
  
"How about Cho?" grinned Ron. "You should ask her,"  
  
Harry frowned, Cho. His long time crush, it would be nice to have her as a date. 'So you're just going to ditch Serena?!' asked a tiny voice. 'I.....no......but.....' He thought. "I don't know, she really doesn't seem interested," he said doubtfully.  
  
"You really don't have any choices, all the other girls are taken anyway," shrugged Dean.  
  
"Go on, ask her!" urged Seamus.  
  
"But........what if......Uh..." sputtered Harry as he was pulled out of his chair by Ron.  
  
"I think Cho and some of her friends are in the library. I saw them as I dropped 'Mione off there," grinned Ron pushing Harry towards the portrait hole.  
  
Harry's stomach churned uneasily at the thought of facing Cho again. Even though how much he wanted to ask her out, his mind just kept screaming at him. 'What about Serena?!'  
  
~Library~  
  
Serena smiled slightly as she though about the idea of Harry asking her out for the party. It would be dream come true for her. Due the fact that last year nobody even dared to ask her out for the Yule Ball, it would be wonderful if Harry asked her. Hermione told her that the boys are more likely to ask the girls out for the ball, since she herself was going with Ron.  
  
'I just hope he asks,' Serena mused with a slight smile while balancing herself on top of the ladder. Though in the inside she knew she shoulder never keep her hopes up, like what she did last year. 'He'll ask, he's been so nice to me! We spent most of our time together!' she thought, grabbing a leather bound book. Though a small dark voice answered, 'Because he has nobody else to go to,'  
  
"What?" she whispered in disbelief. Confusion was written over her face as she stared blankly at her hands.  
  
"Serena? You got the book?" called Hermione in a hushed voice from the bottom of the ladder. She held the ladder firmly at the foot as to not let it roll away with the blonde. Next to her stood a pile of books.  
  
Serena shook her head, pulling her out of her confusion. 'That was weird,' she mused. "Got it," she said moving down the stairs.  
  
"Great, now we can finish our Potions essay and all those other assignments," grinned Hermione grabbing several books from the pile.  
  
Serena nodded and picked up the left over books. "Thank you for helping me with all the homework," she said while following Hermione to their table.  
  
Hermione grinned and placed the books on their table. "No, thank you for tagging along with me," she said. "Harry and Ron were not up to doing homework," she rolled her eyes at the memory at the boys. "Besides it's better for us to do our assignments now than over the weekend, I know we will all be busy with the ball thing,"  
  
Serena nodded and carefully placed the remaining books down on the table. "I guess we'll finish everything tonight huh?" she asked while eyeing the stack of books that Hermione selected.  
  
"Yeah, you alirght with that?" asked Hermione, pulling out her parchment and quill.  
  
"I'm fine with it. At least we are not the only ones who will pull an all- nighter," said Serena gesturing to the other tables around them. Lots of students were finishing up their assignments.  
  
"So Serena, what happened to you that on Monday night? You never came to our dorm," asked Hermione tentatively, wanting to know for sure what happened to the silent blonde.  
  
Serena stopped writing and stared up startled at Hermione. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping to worm out of the question. She desperately wanted to forget that evening.  
  
"Well, you know. Harry told us that something happened outside......." said Hermione staring curiously at the startled girl. 'She's hiding something,' she thought upon seeing Serena's surprise.  
  
"H-h-he saw?" asked Serena in shock. 'He saw everything!' she thought. Sighing slightly she stared at the expectant Hermione, "It's nothing, really." She said shaking her head. "Really nothing,"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, sensing Serena's distress.  
  
Serena nodded her head, "Really, it's nothing." she said. She quickly gave her attention to the pile of books and noticed one missing from their list. "Look, there's one book missing. I think I left it by the ladder. I'll go get it, you just continue with your work okay?" she didn't wait for Hermione to respond as she quickly bolted out of her seat.  
  
'They know,' Serena thought in distress. 'What will they think of me now?' she thought sadly. She quickly headed off the bookshelf that she climbed earlier. "Where's the book?" she mused. She quickly spotted the book at the foot of the ladder. Smiling slightly, she quickly picked it up and started to head back to their table when she suddenly heard a group of girls giggling.  
  
Poking her head out of the rows of bookshelves, she glanced to the left she immediately recognized as the girls as Ravenclaws and Cho Chang's group of friends, what surprised her was that Ron was among the girls. Turning her attention to what ever caught their attention she felt her heart drop. Only standing several feet away from her bookshelf stood a very red Harry and a slightly blushing Cho. She hid her head back behind the shelf and tried to listen.  
  
"Do you want to go to the party with me?" she heard Harry ask Cho. She suddenly felt her heart drop considerably deeper. 'Never get your hopes up,' she though bitterly.  
  
She heard Cho giggle her yes. She let the book drop to the ground without realizing; she stared blankly at the blushing couple.  
  
"Serena?" said a surprised Harry. He watched as Serena looked at them with a startled expression.  
  
Serena quickly looked away as Harry looked at her in surprise. She blushed slightly and tried to act natural. She ignored Cho's stare and quickly moved to pick up her book. "Sorry," she mumbled lightly before quickly rushing towards their table.  
  
Harry stared at Serena's retreating back sadly. He was surprised to see pain flash in her eyes briefly before she turned away. Turning back to the unaffected Cho, they made arrangements as to what time to meet outside the Great Hall. After everything said and done, he should have been delighted to finally have a date with Cho. But why did he feel so miserable in the inside?  
  
Serena placed the book down on the table rather loudly, causing Hermione to look up in surprise. Sighing slightly she gave the girl an apologetic smile, and quickly packed all her things back into her book bag. She felt like crying, she desperately wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but I-I don't feel so good," she said as she received a questioning look from Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, sensing that something was wrong.  
  
'I am never alright!' Serena wanted to yell. "F-fine. I-I feel a l-little light headed. I-I'm j-just going to bed now. Alright?" she sputtered while quickly closing her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and sent Hermione one last apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it up to you someday," she said before quickly rushing out of the library before Hermione could even respond.  
  
Hermione looked at the library doors confused, silently wondering what had caused the blond to change. Seeing two shadows loom infront of her she looked up from her thoughts and saw an extremely pleased Ron and a solemn Harry. "So you two decided to do your assignments now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ron shook his head, "No! We just came here to get Harry here a date," he patted Harry on the back.  
  
Hermione looked surprised, "With whom?"  
  
"Cho!" grinned Ron.  
  
"Really, that's wonderful Harry. I bet you two would have a wonderful time. It's nice to see you finally do something about your whole Cho situation. Congratulation," Hermione smiled brightly at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded numbly, "Thanks," he mumbled. 'Shouldn't I be overwhelmed or something? I finally got a date with Cho!' he asked himself. A guilty feeling swept over him as he remembered Serena's shocked face. 'Yes, but it isn't Serena,' a voice answered.  
  
~Girls Dorm~  
  
'Never, ever get your Hopes up! Never let your hopes up!' Serena berated herself as she hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. 'When you hope too much, it will never come true!' she said to herself as silent tears coursed down her cheeks. She had the curtains drawn around her bed, so that no one could see her.  
  
'He doesn't love you! How ever could you think that way? He just felt pity for you. That's why he spent time with you,' she heard a voice hiss to her. Feeling her heart ache in pain she let the tears course down. 'He would never would love you, no one would ever love you,' the tiny voice hissed.  
  
'Why did I fall in love with a boy I can't have?' she asked herself. 'He never loved me, he just felt pity for Me.' she thought sadly. She felt her heart wrench in pain, remembering Cho's giggle and Harry's blush. She actually thought that maybe after that night if Harry ever did chose her, things may have change for her. It would never happen.  
  
'Silly Serena, you still haven't learnt that to never get your hopes up,' she thought to herself. 'Harry doesn't love me......He never will,' she thought bitterly.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Serena watched all the 3rd years to 7th years rush out the castle to go to Hogsmeade. They would all probably buy their necessary things for tomorrow's party. Gowns, dresses, suits, accessories, make-up, shoes, the sorts. She stood silently at the top of the stairs that afternoon, watching Filch check the list for the students who were able to go. She caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione, the trio laughing at something that Dean had said. Feeling a pang of pain after seeing Harry, she quickly looked away. Even though she was allowed to head to the Wizarding Village, she had no intention to do so. Instead, she decided to stay put and do anything possible to forget everything.  
  
"Are you not going to Hogsmeade Miss Moon?" she heard somebody ask.  
  
Turning around she saw Professor Meioh standing behind her and look at her with interest. She still felt the odd familiar feeling around the professor and still couldn't shake it off. Realizing that she had been asked a question she shook her head, "I guess not. I don't feel like going anyway," she answered with a slight shrug.  
  
"Aren't you going to tomorrow's ball?" asked the Professor in confusion.  
  
Serena sighed and shook her head again, "I guess not. I still have much to study." She answered. "And besides, I don't have anything to wear to the occasion and I don't have the money to buy anything also," she lied. In truth, she had the red gown that her aunt bought her before the term. She was supposed to wear that but her not wanting to go to the ball left her no choice but to lie to the Professor.  
  
Professor Meioh nodded her head in understanding. "I understand. It's just a shame that you won't be joining it, you would miss out a lot," she said.  
  
"It's alright, I am sure there are other times," said Serena with a sigh. 'There will never be other times,' she said to herself. "Well, gotta go bye," she said as she begun to descend the stairs  
  
Smiling brightly at the blond, Trista came up with an idea. 'It's time,' she thought happily. "Ms. Moon," she called, making Serena stop.  
  
"Uh, yes?" mumbled Serena in confusion. 'So familiar,' she mused.  
  
"I desperately need help with something in my office. Would you be kind enough and pop by later in the afternoon? I need a little help with work and well, with the ball tomorrow," answered the Professor.  
  
Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I'll be there,"  
  
"Ah yes, wonderful. Thank you Miss Moon," said Trista as she watched the girl walk down the stairs and head for the door. 'Now, to prepare everything,' she thought with a mysterious smile.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Feeling the cool air against her face refreshing, Serena sat down near the lake. She slowly let all her pains be drifted away by the cold November air. 'Why did I ever think he would love me?' she thought bitterly, hugging her legs to her chest. 'No one would anyway,'  
  
"Serena............"  
  
'Pegasus?!' Jumping up from her sitting position she tried to find the enchanted horse. "Pegasus?" she said, hopping to find her friend. She wished to thank him for saving her life the other day. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here," said Pegasus stepping out of the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. He watched the girl race towards him with a smile. 'She's so different,' he mused.  
  
"Pegasus!" Serena smiled happily as she hugged the horse around his neck. "I'm so happy to see you," she whispered into his mane, feeling the comforting warmth radiate off him once more.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" asked Pegasus, cocking his head to the side. He felt the princess's pain and sadness. Much different from what he felt only days ago. 'What caused her to be so heartbroken?'  
  
Serena soon realized that she began silently shed tears. "I'm j-just happy to see you," she mumbled. She let herself be guided into the forest, sitting down under a huge tree. "Just happy," she whispered sadly while watching Pegasus slowly kneel down next to her.  
  
"You seem sad," whispered Pegasus nuzzling his face against the sad blonde in attempt to make her smile. "What caused you to be so sad?"  
  
She patted his head affectionately while staring blankly at the ground. "People hate me," she whispered bitterly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I am a monster,"  
  
Pegasus stared at the cry princess in shock, how can anyone say that to her. "I don't hate you," whispered Pegasus, nudging his head against her shoulder. "I never had," he added. "You are not a monster,"  
  
"But nobody likes me, everybody thinks I'm evil," she whispered bitterly. Turning to look into Pegasus's deep red eyes, she asked tentatively, "Am I evil?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know what I am anymore,"  
  
He shook his head in disapproval, "You are not evil, you will never be evil. Believe in yourself Serena. Don't let others bring you down, don't let darkness take you," he whispered.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered bitterly. "Everything is so confusing," she held her head in pain. She saw everything again, the girls' dead bodies and all the blood with the dark hooded figure looming in the background. "What is happening to me?"  
  
"Changes," answered Pegasus. He nudged the girl to look at him, "Don't let the darkness bring you down. Embrace your destiny,"  
  
"What destiny?" asked Serena bitterly, "There is no hope for me. everybody hates me, Harry - he doesn't like me. I'm just nothing,"  
  
"There is always hope,"  
  
She looked up and stared at Pegasus with surprise. Her tears stopped and eyed the unicorn in question, "There is?"  
  
Pegasus nodded, "There always is hope," he answered. 'As long as you chose the light, there will always be,' he thought.  
  
Serena nodded her head in understanding, 'There is still hope?' she asked. "Pegasus," she began looking at the unicorn, "What are you doing here in the forest? Isn't the forest too dangerous for a wonderful creature like you?"  
  
Pegasus inwardly smiled, her kindness and concern was exactly as the princess. It was no doubt that this child was the princess. "I am here to be your friend,"  
  
"My friend?" repeated the surprised Serena. A smile crept across her lips as she ran the thought in her head. She had finally a genuine true friend, 'So familiar,' she mused. She let a tears slide down her cheek before hugging Pegasus tightly around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Pegasus let his wings drop around Serena, as to protect her from the cold and from any harm. 'No princess, thank you,' he thought happily.  
  
~Late in the Afternoon~  
  
Serena smiled to herself slightly, the day she had spent was wonderful. Not only did she feel comforted by Pegasus but also he made her feel different. Like something new was inside of her. 'The day wasn't a waste after all,' she mused. She had completely forgotten all about her heartache about Harry and all the other pains in her life. 'Always will there be hope,' she repeated.  
  
She just returned from the forest and now was on her way as promised to Professor Meioh's office. She still couldn't shake off the funny feeling she got around the Professor and the still familiar feeling of Pegasus. 'I know them from somewhere,' she thought. As she passed the stairs that lead towards the Gryffindor tower she saw the mass of Gryffindors climb their way up, wearing excited, weather worn faces and carrying loads of bags. It looked as though they just returned from their trip.  
  
"Ah Miss Moon! Good afternoon," beamed Professor Meioh as Serena stepped through the doors of her office and closed them behind her. "Finally you made it,"  
  
Serena smiled lightly and nodded her head, "Good afternoon Professor,"  
  
"I say, from the looks of it you had a nice afternoon," commented Trista, taking in Serena's smile and her aura of light. 'Wonderful work Helios,'  
  
"I spent it with a friend, it was nice," answered Serena with a smile. Looking at the Professor she sent her a confused look, "So you want me to do what?"  
  
Giving the expectant girl a sheepish look, she swept her mysterious eyes over a black wooden box. "I must say I am guilty off lying to you miss Moon,"  
  
"Did I do something wrong? Are you punishing me or something?" asked Serena with an alarmed look.  
  
"No, no, no, I apologize for the misunderstanding," laughed Trista, she moved to her desk and picked up the wooden box. Holding it in her arms, she walked up to the confused blonde, "Here," she said, holding out the box.  
  
Serena stared at the black box in confusion. There were carvings in them, designs of all the planets around the box and on the lid, there was a carving of a crescent Moon and around it were planetary symbols. She looked up at the mysterious Professor in confusion, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Here, I want you to have it," said Trista with a mysterious smile. "You earned it,"  
  
"But, Professor, I-I couldn't, really, no," sputtered Serena as she was handed the box. She looked down at it with confusion, wondering what was inside of it.  
  
Trista shook her head and smiled down at the blushing girl. She patted her shoulder and gently pushed her out of the door, "Now, you must promise me that you will open the box once you are in your room," she said, pushing Serena towards the door.  
  
"But, Professor," sputtered Serena as the door opened and she was pushed out.  
  
"Good afternoon miss Moon," smiled Professor Meioh and closing the door infront of the stunned girls face. 'Time has come,' she thought.  
  
Serena stared stunned at the closed door, contemplating on going back inside and returning the box. But instead she decided otherwise and found herself heading back towards the tower. 'What could be inside?' she mused staring down at the intriguing box. It somewhat amazed her on how intricate the design was. Slipping through the portrait hole, she wormed her way through the buzzing common room and quickly entered the 5th years girls dorm.  
  
Gently placing the box onto the middle of her bed, she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto her bed and closed the curtains around her. She really didn't know why she wanted to keep it a secret from the other girls but she felt like she had to. Sitting down infront of the box, with an excited look on her face she slowly lifted the lid.  
  
With a gasp of surprise, she stared into the box with red corduroy cloth lining inside. Twinkling up at her, was an oddly familiar white dress. Sighing slightly, she eyed the gown wearily, 'Looks like I'm going to the ball after all,'  
~*~*~*~  
  
^____^ So? What'd yah think? I kinda like it, though I feel bad what I made Harry do. Shame on you Ron for making Harry do that! Wha! Anywayz, the next chapter will be all about the ball.  
  
Ne, Minna? What'd you guys want to happen during the ball? I really want to know. maybe I can incorporate some of your ideas with my ideas. *wink, wink* We'll see! But surely, I want to know what you want to happen with Serena and Harry! ^__^  
  
Any-who, tell me what you think! I am open for suggestions, ideas and opinions! Place them in your reviews or better yet e-mail me! Okay, I need 10 reviews (more) to get me started on making the next chapter! So better click that little button down there!  
  
Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan . . . . . . . . Harry/Usagi RULE! 


	6. The mystery boy

~*~*~*~  
  
'Ello, 'ello! I know, I know, It's kinda late. -___-; Gomen Nasai for such a long wait. I am just in very deep 'something', that I can't really explain. *Sigh* I'm just going through very deep problems, but as you can see I am trying my very best to update.  
  
I am very happy to have the reviews from the last chapter! And yes! I have answered your calls! The one thing that most of you have been requesting for will appear! YES! After I read the reviews, that certain idea really never crossed my mind. But after getting those frequent suggestions, a huge small appeared on my face! Thank you all for inspiring me so much.  
  
I take this time to acknowledge the one person who helped me out a lot! My bestest-best friend, Christina! All hail her! *Sigh* Without her, I would probably have stopped writing. She really encouraged me and was always there for me! Again, thank you C-chan! Ano, your idea will come in soon! Next chapter! *Grins*Don't tell anybody! I think your idea will make a drastic turn in everything. . . I LOVE it!  
  
Also, since I am already thanking Christina, I will also be thanking ALL OF YOU! Really, thank you so much. All I can say is that, after all those nice and wonderful e-mails and reviews that you gave me, it really makes me just smile and forget my whole problems. I know that I am suffering from something currently, like probably depression *Sigh* (which by the way is really hard on me), you guys just help me going! And I am so thankful of having you. I really don't know what I would do without you guys, so THANK YOU! Luv you all!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter to JK Rowling and Sailor Moon to Naoko Takeuchi. I make no money out of this.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 "The Mystery Boy"  
  
"Are you sure you're not coming?" asked Hermione as Parvati and Lavender slipped out of the dorm, both giggling excitedly.  
  
Serena smiled lightly and shook her head, "I still have homework," she lied, indicating to her open bag with books peeking out of the opening.  
  
Hermione sighed in dismay, "But you are going to miss so much!" she whined loudly, plopping down next to the silent blonde. She really wanted Serena to come to the ball, so that maybe she would open up some more.  
  
"You're dress is going to get all wrinkly," commented Serena, while pulling out her Potions book.  
  
"I don't care," grumbled Hermione. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned, "How can you not join us?"  
  
"Please, Hermione I told you I don't want to come. I have so much studying to do," answered Serena with a long sigh. She lied, she was good at lying. Something she had mastered over the years of being walked over and called a freak.  
  
"Bu -"  
  
"Hermione, I believe Ron's is waiting," interrupted Serena, finally getting enough of the pestering Gryffindor. 'And I still need to get ready,'  
  
Hermione once again let out a loud and long sigh of defeat, she quickly stood up and stared sadly at the distant blonde, "I just hoped you would come. You're missing out so much Serena. It would have been so much fun."  
  
Serena smiled lightly, she felt somewhat glad that someone cared about her. 'At least Hermione cares about you, not like Harry . . .' she thought sadly. Her eyes clouded over slightly with sadness at the thought of Harry. Shaking her head slightly she looked up at the frowning Hermione and gave her a polite smile, "Did I mention that you look lovely tonight?"  
  
Hermione grinned slightly and brightened up a bit, she looked down at her baby blue spaghetti strap dress with bright glitters on the bodice. Her hair was done in a tight bun on the back of her head with several strands coming out here and there. She wore light make up and only had a golden necklace and earrings on. "You think so? Do you think Ron will like it?" she asked tentatively while blushing slightly.  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah, so why don't you go out there and have fun?"  
  
Hermione frowned once again, "Bu-"  
  
Serena sighed loudly and looked up at Hermione exasperatly "You won't leave will you?" she asked. She sighed once more upon receiving a grin and nod from her. Deciding to tell her friend that she was going she spoke up, "Okay how about this, if I finish this potion homework after you leave, then I might go to the ball. How about that? I will go, IF you will leave,"  
  
Hermione grinned, 'Finally,' she thought. Jumping back onto Serena's bed she hugged the surprised girl, "Agreed," and with that she quickly slipped out of the dorm.  
  
Serena smiled slightly, "She's a nice friend," she mused aloud. 'So, should I go?' she mused. Closing the book, she slipped it back in her book bag. Slipping off her bed she quickly kneeled next to her bed and pulled out the black box. 'Well, the Professor did give me the dress. Only way to repay her is to actually wear the dress and go to the ball.' She answered herself, picking up the box and placing on her bed.  
  
"Well, then. Might as well get ready," she sighed loudly and opened the box.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Serena stood there, in front of the full body mirror that the girls shared. She marveled at how well the long white gown fitted her perfected. She gingerly fingered the silky fabric of the skirt. 'This seems familiar,' she mused slightly. The tight bodice fitted her upper body perfectly, with its golden circles and pearls. Adorned at her feet were perfectly crafted crystal slippers, which were in fact quite comfortable despite the blonde's initial doubts.  
  
'There isn't any shawl,' thought Serena, unconsciously rubbing her bare shoulders. (AN: Actually, there are supposed to be those weird swirls on her shoulder. But I found them really TOO weird so I didn't include them! -_-;) Slowly moving back to her bed, she quickly glanced back into the open box, in hopes to find anything that could cover up her overly exposed shoulders and the partial possibilities of cleavage.  
  
Reaching inside the red corduroy lined box, she found a small pocket up in the lid of the box. Reaching inside, she frowned slightly as she felt several hard, cool objects brush against her fingers. Clasping her fingers around the smallest objects, she slowly pulled them out. Serena let out a little gasp of surprise when she saw a pair of dangling golden earrings in her hand in the shape of a crescent Moon. Also, there was a small pearl bracelet in her hand as well.  
  
A small smile appeared on her lips, 'The Professor surely has out done herself,' she mused slightly. She quickly slipped on the bracelet on her right wrist and placed on the earrings. Fingering the pearls, she couldn't help but look forward to the ball. 'Maybe Harry will like me like this,' she mused slightly. However she frowned again as the thought of him and Cho crossed her mind. 'Of course he wont notice me, he is head over heels in love with Cho . . . he wouldn't notice me,'  
  
Letting out a pained sigh, she began to contemplate about not going. 'For the Professor's sake,' she thought.  
  
"I wonder if there is something more," she mused, putting her hand back into the small pocket. She smiled in excitement upon feeling something brush against her fingers once again. She quickly grabbed it and pulled out a necklace.  
  
Again she gasped in surprise as she held the golden necklace up infront of her face. On the delicate golden chain, dangled a small angel. The angel was done perfectly and every little detail about it was perfectly formed. Though very small, it was quite evident that the little angel was a girl. Wearing a small ruffled dress and long cascading hair. Though what was quite catching about the little angel was its face. She had a beautiful smile and wonderful eyes. 'Beautiful,' mused Serena, lightly fingering the small child.  
  
"What's this?" she mused out aloud. The angel turned, and on its flat, smooth back there were foreign letters carved onto it. 'dlihc no omeht stcet orple gnana, what kind of wordings are they,' she mused. Deciding that she would try to find out what those mean, she slowly placed the necklace around her neck.  
  
Quickly standing up, she moved back to the mirror. Examining herself again with a scrutinizing stare. She smiled slightly at the sight of herself. She looked so much different, really different. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she frowned. 'Now about my hair,' she thought, examining the unusually long locks that nearly reached the floor.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"C'mon 'Mione, let's dance," smiled Ron, looking dashing than ever in his dark navy blue button up dress shirt and black pants.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly as the Weird Sisters began to play another song. She really wasn't into the mood of dancing right not, well, not until Serena would arrive. She glanced at the crowded dance floor with slight annoyance. "Not yet Ron, how about we wait for Serena?"  
  
Ron sighed exasperatedly, "It's almost an hour that passed, C'mon 'Mione let's have some fun! Please!"  
  
Hermione frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't want to engage myself into anything that is fun, unless my friend steps her foot into this room,"  
  
Ron frowned slightly, "'Mione, even Harry is having fun with Cho! Look, they are dancing right over there! Now, I don't see him worry about Serena. Now, let's follow their example and dance,"  
  
"No."  
  
"*sigh* Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"*Heavy sigh of annoyance* Pretty Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did I mention that you look exceptionally lovely tonight?" coaxed Ron, switching to his last resort. A grin appeared on his face as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well . . . alright, just one dance," smiled Hermione.  
  
~Girl's Dorm~  
  
She really didn't know what brought her to do it, but she did it. It felt like she had to do it. Like she was obliged, like she must. What she did, felt like the most natural thing she had ever done. It felt as though, like she did it all the time. Just, a little brushes here and there, several pins there. A tight twist here and there and again a brush here and there.  
  
Serena gaped at her own reflection in the mirror. She looked so . . . different. 'Different, is that a good thing?' she asked herself. She even FELT different. Her hair was what had caught her attention the most. Again, she never really did not know what brought her to do that certain style. But she liked it very much. Her unusually long, golden hair was done in twin buns on her head. The rest of her hair, was done in two streamers coming from each bun. She had some stray strands curl around the side of her face.  
  
Frowning slightly, she tentatively approached the mirror. Trying to make sure that that was really her and not some kind of trick. Standing now only inches from the mirror, she stared into her dull blue eyes. 'This feels so familiar,' she mused. Her hand reached forward and touched the cool glass. It touched her reflections forehead. Again, she couldn't help but frown even more. 'Something's missing,' she mused, while eyeing her forehead. 'Something. . .'  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Several knocks on the door brought her out of her reverie. Serena gasped lightly, wondering what had brought her into her dream-like state. She quickly dismissed it and began to wonder who at the door was. 'Who might that be?'  
  
"Who is it?" she asked again wondering who it might be.  
  
"A friend,"  
  
"Friend?" Serena repeated, cocking her head slightly. The voice sounded oddly familiar, though she couldn't quite place who it was.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Serena thought about it for a second. Contemplating on whether or no to let that 'Friend' in. sighing lightly, knowing that it would be rude not to let him in, she answered with a simple yes.  
  
She watched as the door opened with a light 'creak'. She let out a little gasp of surprise as a young teen entered. Somebody she had never seen before in her entire life. 'Who is he?'  
  
"Good Evening Serena," smiled the golden-eyed boy. He bowed in respect and again beamed at the surprised girl. "My name's Helios,"  
  
"Helios," repeated Serena. The name sounded oddly familiar to her.  
  
Helios smiled as a look of confusion crossed the blonde's face. He couldn't believe his eyes when he entered the room. She truly looked like Serenity now, heck, even her hair was done in the same style. 'A sign that she's remembering,' he mused.  
  
Serena silently examined the silent boy, as he looked as though he was in deep in thought. He really does feel familiar, like a very familiar feeling seemed to come from that boy. Though she had to admit, he was quite handsome. He wore simple white dress pants and a light gray button up shirt with the top button undone. A blue necklace hung around his neck with a golden disk as the pendant. He had light silvery-near light blue hair. And the most gentle golden eyes. 'So familiar,'  
  
Smiling brightly Helios offered his hand to the confused girl, "May I have to honor to be your escort?"  
  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the smiling Helios. Did she hear right or was her mind playing tricks on her? 'Is he asking me to be his date?' she asked herself. "What?" she asked totally confused.  
  
Chuckling slightly, Helios once again bowed in respect. "May I be your escort to the ball?"  
  
"But-but, you aren't a-,"  
  
"I believe Dumbledore won't have any objections of me being here," supplied Helios, again smiling brightly.  
  
Serena blushed slightly and nodded her head. "I see," she mumbled.  
  
"So, may I?" asked Helios again.  
  
"But I don't know you. You don't know me!"  
  
"I know everything that there is to know," beamed Helios, still offering his hand at the shocked girl. "I see a very beautiful girl, without an escort. And I know much more,"  
  
Serena blushed slightly and slowly accepted his hand. "Okay then," she answered. She couldn't help but feel warmth from Helios' hand. 'Why do I feel that I know him?' she asked herself.  
  
"Shall we go then?" asked Helios slowly leading her to the door. 'Her aura completely changed,' he mused, feeling Serena's aura.  
  
Serena nodded slowly, a sudden wave of nervousness coming over her. 'What if people will make fun of me again? Infront of Helios?!' she thought alarmed as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Don't be so afraid, I am here," whispered Helios, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and a gently smile.  
  
Serena couldn't help but feel save and loved once again. 'Maybe there really is hope,'  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"So, how are you holding up?" asked Ron, grinning broadly at Harry.  
  
Harry blushed slightly after Cho and Hermione disappeared to the restrooms to 'do-whatever-girls-do-in-the-restroom'. Turning back to Ron have gave the boy a lopsided grin, "Better than ever,"  
  
Ron grinned triumphantly, "See, asking her on a date wasn't so bad after all,"  
  
Harry smiled lightly, "Well, yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"So are there any possibilities of . . .you know. You and her, a relationship. Something you have been waiting for all your life?" asked Ron, again grinning broadly upon seeing Harry blush.  
  
Fidgeting slightly with the sleeve of his dark green shirt, Harry answered, "I dunno,"  
  
Ron slapped Harry on the back, supposedly as an encouraging gesture. "Don't be dumb! This is the girl you liked all the time! Go for the catch!"  
  
Harry stared at Cho, dressed in an extravagant light pink gown. She did look beautiful and attractive. She was the girl he was after for a long time. Yet, somehow, someway . . . she didn't fill in the empty space inside of him. Something was seriously missing this evening. Something very important. 'I wonder how Serena is doing,' he mused. He silently wished that the little blonde were here tonight with him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione and Cho approached their table.  
  
"So what did you girls do in the washroom?" asked Ron curiously, as Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"Girl stuff," smiled Cho, slipping into the seat next to Harry.  
  
"None of you're business," answered Hermione.  
  
"I think that whatever goes on in that room, is strictly confidentiality," said Harry ruefully.  
  
"We aren't asking you guys about what you are doing in the boys washroom," said Hermione.  
  
"True," agreed Cho with a smile.  
  
"So, there really isn-," Hermione stopped abruptly and gaped at the entrance of the hall.  
  
Ron frowned slightly upon seeing his gaping girlfriend, "Something wrong 'Mione?" he asked. Switching his gaze between the gaping Hermione to his friend and his date he made a puzzled face. Sighing in annoyance after getting no response, he looked past Harry and stared at the entrance. He too gaped.  
  
"Okay, now that's a little weird," said Cho, with a hint of annoyance. Flipping her hair over her shoulder with a flick of a wrist. Turning around in her seat, she fixed her attention to the entrance. A surprised look crossed her face, "Well, well, well," she mumbled.  
  
Harry gave a surprise look as all three of them stared at the entrance. "What?" he asked in curiosity. He too turned in his seat to see what caught their attention, and what he saw made him gasp in surprise. There at the entrance stood Serena with a guy he was sure he had never seen before.  
  
~  
  
Serena shifted nervously from one foot to another as they entered the Great Hall. She let out a little gasp as she saw the Hall. Many small circular tables were scattered everywhere. At one side stood a long table with different foods and drinks. As usual hundreds of candles hovered up in the air. Surprisingly a disco ball hovered up in the middle of the hall, where dancing area was with lots of students dancing to the beat of the Music of the Weird Sister, who played up on the miniature stage. Banners of the different houses hung off the ceiling and on the walls, with ribbons floating up in the air also twisting and turning with the beat of the music.  
  
"The hall magnificent," commented Helios, smiling lightly down at her.  
  
"Yeah, very," said Serena with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She finally noticed several students giving them odd looks. Some even stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple with a hint of surprise. 'Now what will they think?' she thought.  
  
"Don't worry, I am here. Just ignore all of them, this is your night." Whispered Helios, upon sensing the blonde's nervousness. He gave her hand a light squeeze.  
  
Serena nodded numbly and blushed. Smiling lightly up at the still unknown silver haired boy, she allowed him to lead them to one of the circular tables near the back. She followed Helios' advice and quickly ignored the many disapproving stares and whispers from nearly everybody. Though mostly everybody still wondered who the mysterious Silver haired boy was.  
  
Jealous looks were shot in Serena's general direction as they passed some tables. It baffled everybody as to why on earth somebody even dared to be Serena's escort yet alone hold her hand so affectionately. The unknown boy, surely looked handsome and in many opinions way too handsome for Serena. Though one thing was for sure, the silver haired boy was definitely not a student here.  
  
~  
  
"Who's that?" asked Ron after another minute or so of gaping. One thing still lingered in his mind, Serena surely looked very pretty. She looked completely different.  
  
"I have never seen that guy before. He is definitely not a student here," answered Hermione while eyeing the Silver haired boy.  
  
"I didn't know that people outside of Hogwarts were allowed to attend," said Cho thoughtfully.  
  
Harry frowned, he watched as the silver haired boy carefully lead them to one of the tables near the back. He couldn't help but notice their linked hands. 'Who IS he?!' he thought.  
  
"Serena looks so pretty!" squealed Hermione, slipping out of her chair. "I'm going there," she announced, before quickly scampering off.  
  
"Might as well go catch up," muttered Ron, following his hyper girlfriend.  
  
"I wanna know who that guy is," mumbled Cho thoughtfully and following Hermione and Ron's suite. Turning to Harry she smiled lightly, "You coming?"  
  
Harry nodded numbly and slipped out of his seat too, "Yeah," he sighed. 'I really want to know who that guy is,'  
  
~  
  
Serena silently watched as Helios slowly walked off to the food table to get them something to drink and a little to eat. Though it still baffled her who Helios was, somehow it really didn't matter to her. He actually gave her a feeling of security, a sense of being cared for, to be loved. She couldn't place it, but she was sure she knew him. 'He seems so familiar, how odd,' she mused, cocking her head in thought.  
  
A smile crept on her lips as she saw Dumbledore all dressed up in a deep purple suit dancing with McGonagal, all dressed up in a simple long sleeved green dress. She even caught a glance of an all dressed in black Snape talking to Professor Meioh, dressed in a garnet colored gown.  
  
'I wonder how Pegasus is doing,' mused the blonde, staring out the darkened grounds. 'I hope he's doing fine,'  
  
"Serena! You came!"  
  
Hermione's loud squeal brought Serena out of her thoughts. Looking up sharply, she saw Hermione dodging chairs and tables rushing towards her. Smiling lightly, she patiently waited for her to reach the table.  
  
"You came, you came, you came!" grinned Hermione while catching her breath. After a few more deep breaths she again beamed down at the girl, "And you look wonderful!"  
  
Serena blushed slightly, "Er, thank you,"  
  
"You know, I began to wonder where you were!" Hermione began to rattle off on how wonderful the night has been and how better it turned it out to be as she arrived.  
  
"Chatter-box," grinned Ron, as he arrived in a somewhat breathless state. He grinned down at the smiling blonde. "You look great Serena! I barely recognized you,"  
  
Serena cocked her head and smiled politely, "Thanks, I see you look quite great yourself. I hope Hermione is appreciating that,"  
  
Ron and Hermione both blushed spontaneously, making Hermione stop chattering. Right at that moment, both Cho and Harry appeared right behind them.  
  
"Who's the cute guy?" inquired Cho immediately, slamming her hands down on the table startling Serena. She eyed the blonde suspiciously, believing something was going on.  
  
"Who?" asked Serena, eyeing the suspicious Cho.  
  
"I thought this was a students-only ball," began Cho completely ignoring the confused Harry. "I have never seen that boy here, he surely is not a student."  
  
"Cho, it really doesn't matter," interrupted Harry, trying to stop Cho.  
  
Cho again completely ignored her date and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "This surely is strange. Are you sure this isn't one of your weird antics or something? Doesn't Dumbledore know that you brought a strange boy into the school?"  
  
Serena blinked several times, trying to register everything what Cho said. It slightly hurt her to be assaulted right away, 'Maybe it was a bad idea to come,' she thought. Staring up at a surprised Harry, she felt a twinge of hurt and quickly looked away. "I dunno,"  
  
"See! Who is that boy anyway?" asked Cho with a slight frown.  
  
"I am here under a special request from the headmaster himself. You may say, that I am the special guest of honor here. And of course, a very close friend to Serena,"  
  
Helios smiled politely as he appeared behind Cho holding two small glasses of pink punch in one hand and in the other a plate filled with finger food. Passing by the shocked Cho, he beamed down at the smiling Serena and carefully placed everything down on the table before slowly sitting down next to her.  
  
"Any other questions?" he asked calmly while carefully placing a punch glass infront of Serena. "Here,"  
  
Serena smiled slightly in appreciation, her confusion towards the silver haired boy about who he truly was slowly disappearing. Though the inking feeling that she knew him still softly lingered in her mind. "Thank you,"  
  
"Close friend?" repeated Harry.  
  
Helios beamed and patted Serena affectionately on her hand that rested on the table. "I've known her for a long time,"  
  
Serena blushed slightly after Helios' cool hands sweep over hers for several seconds. 'How does he know me?' she mused. To several people who might have been in her situation of not knowing the guy would be GREATLY troubled but for her . . . she really didn't mind. She knew him, she was sure of it . . . but still she didn't know him. 'I'm confusing myself now,' she thought, mentally sweat dropping.  
  
"Why don't you join us? Sit down," smiled Helios, gesturing to the empty space infront of them.  
  
"By the way, my name's Hermione. This is Ron," gesturing to Ron, who sat next to her.  
  
"I'm Cho, pleasure to meet you," said Cho plastering a sweet smile on her face while still the embarrassing moment still lingered on her mind.  
  
"I'm Harry," said Harry with a polite smile.  
  
Helios beamed at the four, "I'm pleased to meet you all. My name is Helios,"  
  
"How do you know the headmaster?" asked Hermione in curiosity.  
  
"I knew him quite a while now, a wonderful friend. He invited me to this festivity and I couldn't help but come." Answered Helios smiling politely.  
  
"How old are you? Why don't you go to school here?" questioned Ron, reaching out for a pumpkin tart.  
  
Helios thought for a while on how to answer for his age, he surely couldn't answer that he lost track of his age. "16, I attend a different school," he lied with a shrug and began to sip his punch.  
  
"A different school! How interesting," said Hermione, clapping her hands together.  
  
Serena smiled slightly, as she listened to their conversation. Maybe if she listened, she would get to know Helios better. She watched him as he would smile and nod politely and answer every question bombarded to him by the four. Though it was quite a bit disturbing to know that somebody she had never meet before in her entire life, had claimed to know her quite well was and claimed to be a very close friend currently sat next to her and was her date . . . it really didn't phase her at all. In fact, she somehow felt much more comfortable and safer with Helios than with anyone else. She trusted him. 'Though I still really want to know who he is,' she mused.  
  
Harry listened as Helios answered all the questions they gave him. He seemed nice, thought it still bothered him that he really didn't know the guy. He never seen him before in school or anywhere near, and there was something completely different about this guy. Harry couldn't quite place it, but there really was something fishy. It may seem odd to say, since Helios acted in a very gentlemanly manner but Harry still believed that there was something -different- about him.  
  
His eyes quickly traveled over to Serena, who did not speak a single word, him for the entire evening. In fact, it seemed to him she was trying to avoid him. 'What did I do?' he thought. It really surprised him to see he tonight since she never really attended these kinds of events. She looked quite amazing in her white gown, a look he thought he would never see from her. She actually looked much like a princess. Though what took the cake, was the fact that she came with a date. Which again, somehow greatly disturbed him, for reason he had no idea as to why.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" asked Helios, smiling at Serena gently.  
  
An oddly familiar soft melody drifted through the air, as Serena accepted with a light blush. Smiling, she accepted Helios' hand and allowed herself to be lead towards the dance floor. Again, smiling softly she shyly placed her free hand on Helios' shoulder and let him lead her. An odd feeling of familiarity swept over her as they gently danced to the music.  
  
All her worries, fears, pains and hurt seemed to drift away as the soft music continued to play. She felt for once in her entire lifetime, safe, cared and somehow even loved. It seemed perfect. Everything.  
  
"Did I tell you that I find you quite beautiful tonight?" asked Helios, gently smiling down at the small hime.  
  
Serena blushed crimson and bowed her head shyly, "Thank you," she replied in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Helios beamed, "Why did you put your hair up that way?" he asked, gently patting one of the buns.  
  
Serena again blushed after she was twirled by the silver-haired boy, "You don't like it?" she asked in embarrassment. She looked up and to her surprised her chuckled softly.  
  
"No, I like them. They are truly you," grinned Helios, 'Really you,'  
  
"I. . . well, I thought. That-well I, I just guessed. Umm, I thought they were appropriate," said Serena with a slight shrug. "I just came up with the style. . . I really don't know why though,"  
  
"Maybe because that style really is you," suggested Helios.  
  
Serena looked up sharply and eyed the mysterious boy. He in return just smiled softly and continued to lead their dancing. In the corned of her eyes she could see Hermione and Ron dancing nearby and Harry and Cho not far behind. At the sight of Harry, she again felt a painful twinge of pain. 'There is no hope for me with him,' she thought bitterly.  
  
"There is always hope," said Helios out of the blue.  
  
Serena blinked a couple of times, staring at the silver-haired boy. A knowing smiled was plastered on his face. 'How does he know?' she thought, as once again an odd feeling of familiarity swept over her.  
  
"Harry doesn't seem to trust me," said Helios thoughtfully, purposely ignoring the odd stares the blonde gave him.  
  
"Ignore him," mumbled Serena sharply, feeling slightly hurt upon remembering the occurrence in the library.  
  
"Why?" questioned Helios, it intrigued him as to why the little Moon Princess seemed to grow cold towards the emerald eyed boy. One time she would like him, then the next she would be unsure of her feelings and then now she would be cold. 'Could this be. . . that her heart is growing cold?' he thought growing slightly alarmed. If it were so, then the Moonchild would be closer to darkness than expected.  
  
"He doesn't care," muttered Serena, lowering her head once again and allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. Pain suddenly fled back into her and it was. . . bliss. 'How could pain be bliss?' she thought with a wry smile. 'Because it just is. . .' another part of her answered. "Nobody cares,"  
  
Helios impulsively tightened his hold on the moonchild. 'She must be hurting,' he thought in alarm. He was surprised to feel a soft dark shadow form around her, which slightly sent chills down his back. 'She lacks the will to live!' he thought in alarm. Again, he found himself with the saddened and dark Moonchild he had once known. 'This can't be happening! She must lighten up,' he thought as he felt the dark aura clash with his own light one.  
  
"I Care," he whispered, tilting her chin. He was surprised to be greeted by her dull blue eyes which were only moments ago bright and soft. ". . .very much," he mumbled, and kissed the hurting princess on the forehead.  
  
~  
  
". . . And then Hillary told me to chose the blue dress over the white but I liked this one better . . ." Cho continued in her long speech about choosing the right gown for the ball. She was barely aware that her date was paying zero attention to her.  
  
Harry who by now, had completely zoned-out his date, kept a close watch on Serena and her mysterious date. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, or her date-well, he didn't trust her date-it's just, he had an itching feeling that something is going to happen. He just couldn't trust Serena with that guy, all though Helios did seem all-nice and charming, he really had a mysterious shadow looming over him.  
  
He just couldn't just shake away the feeling that the silver-haired boy had something hidden in his sleeve. It really seemed odd, but he just knew it. One could say, that it would be his sixth sense that he knew that one was hiding something 'mysterious'.  
  
". . . And I told Hillary to chose the tiara but instead she chose these butterfly clips. Still cute though, however she looks like she could fly away any minute. . ." Cho giggled at the thought and still very much oblivious about her date's non-attention towards her.  
  
In the back of Harry's mind, he could faintly hear Cho babble on about something. Something that really didn't quite seem to catch his attention. Mentally sighing, he just continued to lead their dance and nod every once in a while. 'I really don't remember her being so talkative,' he thought. Somewhere, in the back of his head, the picture of Cho being his number one love of his live crashed into thousand pieces.  
  
He saw Hermione and Ron both drawn together and whispering amongst themselves. He knew that those two were deeply in love. Sighing softly, he too wished that there might be someone who would love him in return. Without much thinking, his eyes quickly shifted back to Serena, who by now was in full view for him.  
  
The girl, who everybody despised, looked down to. She just let everybody walk all over her, yet she really didn't seem to care at all. With the whole months that he had spent with the isolated girl, he had gotten to know her better than anyone else. She seemed nice and polite, though quite silent and nervous. Yet, he liked her very much. 'So, why didn't you just ask her to the ball?!' he asked himself. 'Because I like Cho,' he answered. -Yeah right-  
  
Despite what everybody had said, that she might be evil. That she may have dark forces within her. He just couldn't help it, he knew she was good. He must save her. 'From what?!' he thought with slight confusion as he heard Cho talk about shoes and sandals and how her feet would ache. 'Save her from what?' he thought.  
  
". . . Then I saw those cute little pink glass slippers, I knew I just had to buy them . . .' Cho rattled off her encounter with the shoe shop. And of course, she still had no clue that her date's mind was somewhere else.  
  
Serena really did look beautiful, gorgeous and even breath taking. Harry had to admit that. Something quite different from the Serena he knew. Yet, it somehow it really bothered him that she was dressed up for someone else. And he really didn't know why.  
  
Yet what now greatly bothered him and what shocked him even more. Was, the soft intimate gestures between the two. As to how Helios would lean in and whisper something, earning a blush from the small blonde. He just couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that crept up to him. A sort of feeling that he might lose this girl.  
  
It bothered him when she would avoid him, when she tried hard to not make any contact possible when she tried not to look up to him a smile. And he wondered what he did wrong. 'What did I do wrong?' he thought.  
  
Harry soon stopped dancing, and his eyes grew wide as he watched the little scenario play before him. Now completely erasing Cho out of his head, he watched as Helios' tilted Serena's head and softly planet a kiss on her forehead.  
  
And still he didn't know why he felt so bothered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I repeat . . . all hail Christina! Hail her! This fic goes out to her! ^____^  
  
I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Again, thank you all for reading.  
  
I apologize for making Cho such a. . . a. . . *cough* babble mouth/air head *Cough*. I like Cho, but I had to -bend- her character just slightly. And yes, she is in fact one of those students who thinks of Serena as a 'freak'. So, yes, er, there! -_-;  
  
Also, this is definitely NOT a Helios/Serena fic. As you may notice all the affection he gave to the little hime. He just does that because he considers her a very close friend. So don't you people over react! -_-  
  
I am open for suggestions, ideas and opinions! Please review, give me at least 10 reviews to make me write more. So you guys should better REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks.  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 


End file.
